Surrounded by 'Red Clouds' (An Akatsuki FanFiction)
by PascalPanda
Summary: Deidara and Sasori hate each other, so the Akatsuki have ordered Deidara and Sasori to go on vacation with each other to strengthen their bond, but Deidara is leaving behind his girlfriend, Chaos. Chaos along with her sisters, are enrolling in the Akatsuki, while she trains at home, Deidara and Sasori must become friends, or even closer. OCs are present.
1. Beaches and Cicadas

**CHAPTER 1**

**Beaches and Cicadas**

**Deidara's POV**

I have been sitting on this plane for hours without moving, all I want to do is stretch right now. I am on a plane with Sasori, my partner. No not that kind of partner, he and I are paired up for missions for a while and since I don't like him that much, we were sent away to bond in Hawaii. I hear a voice from the speaker "Please remain seated, fasten your seat-belts, we are now landing!" Ugh! Finally! Sasori is sleeping in the chair next to me, he appears to be dreaming, but it looks like he won't be able to dream for much longer. "Hey, Sasori, we landed, wake up!" Suddenly he starts to sleep talk "Mmph, Deidara, your art looks sloppy, it needs improvement" Excuse me? "GET THE FUCK UP YOU LAZY ASSHOLE!" Sasori opens his sleepy eyes "Mmph! Deidara! Don't wake me up like that!"

"DON'T TALK THAT WAY ABOUT MY ART!"

"Sorry, I can't help it, it's one of my weak points"

"It's your worst quality as a human, now let's go already!"

"Whatever, i'll get the luggage, meet me outside..."

I walk out of the plane, so this is Hawaii? It's hot, really hot. But actually quite nice, I decide to go inside and wait for Sasori to get the Luggage. The airport is really cool, it's like some sort of mall, but not that big. I take a seat on a bench and wait for Sasori to hurry up. I feel really bad for leaving my Girlfriend behind, she only just joined the Akatsuki and I won't be there for her. But she is in the hands of her sisters I guess, but I cannot help but worry about her, she isn't on good terms with Pein at the moment and I am worried a fight will break out. Will she be okay?

**Sasori's POV**

After getting our stuff I go to meet Deidara, but I can't find him anywhere. I look for that striking blonde hair but I can't see him. I go to the main entrance to the Air port hoping to find him. Suddenly, I see blonde hair in the distance, I'd know that hair anywhere. "Hey! Deidara!"

"About time you got here!" Deidara yells at me

I walk over to him with my hands full but yet he doesn't care "Right lets go!"

"I can barely walk, can you take a bag?"

"Yeah fine" Deidara takes his bags, I can actually move now. We go out to find a bus stop somewhere but there are not any in sight. "Well great, how will we get to the hotel?"

"Well we can walk, there might be one around the corner"

"But it's hot!"

"Deidara, just go with it, we will get to the hotel soon, don't worry!"

"Hmph, fine..."

It's scorching hot, my face is burning up and I cannot help but sweat. "Hey Deidara! Theres one!"

"I was hoping there would be shade there but oh well"

"I'm hot too! Cmon let's just wait there" We walk over to the bus stop, the time table says the next bus comes at 3:35, great, it's 3:32. I drop the luggage on the ground and sit on the bench, it's boiling hot, but who cares I am already exhausted by the heat and those bags. The bus arrives and we get ready to board. "I'll put the luggage at the side of the bus, it will take a few minutes to get to the hotel anyway!" I go around the corner and stuff the bags in, how many people are on this bus? There are so many bags! I hop on board to find almost 50 people inside, damn it, I wanted to sit down... Deidara with a pissed expression yelled "How could 5o or so people fit in this damn bus?!"

"Well I dunno!"

"Oh well lets get this over with..." I see Deidara holding a picture of his girlfriend, Chaos. She is a really nice girl but my problem is, I have a crush on her, this is kind of why Deidara hates me. Chaos is cute and really funny, but she can be mean when she is stressed. I can understand he though, she has been fighting a lot with Pein. "You miss her don't you?" I say to make conversation, he seems down.

"Sasori, did we make a mistake in leaving her there?"

"If we brought her, she would be behind in training, thats kind of cruel isn't it?"

"Well yeah but, what about her and Pein?"

"Surely they can start being nice to each other while we are gone hey?"

"I dunno, Pein hates her, I dunno why..."

"Nobody does, Konan is trying to get it out of him but no luck..."

"Isn't Pein dating Chicky?"

"Chaos' sister? Yeah he is"

"Well, Chicky won't back her up will she?"

"You worry too much, Chicky wouldn't do that..." There is an awkward silence for almost five minutes untill I say.

"She is going to be okay, I know it..." Deidara just looks at the photo of her and smiles, he truly loves her. But what he doesn't understand is that when he was gone, I confessed. He knows I like her, but he doesn't know about the confession. I kind of confessed to her I liked her and, well, I kissed her. Did I make the wrong descision? I love her but, did I go too far?

**Chaos' POV**

I can't help but be woken up by the Cicada outside my window sill. It's hot and stuffy in my room and my face is burning up, only because it's summer here and I haven't a fan or air-conditioner to keep me from sweating. I tumble over to see the time on my clock, 4:12am, I have to get up in 3 minutes for my Akatsuki training. I roll onto my stomach and wipe my face in my pillow to relieve me of the sticky sweat on my forehead. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door, I am too tired and haven't woken up properly yet to be able to open the door. Suddenly I see who it is, it's Pein. Pein walks in with my cloak and headband "Get up!" He seemed tense.

"There is a nicer way to say so isn't there?"

"No need to worry about introductions, now get up, we train till 7:00am!"

"Ugh, fine, be right there!"

Pein walks out of the room in a pissed off mood, I haven't the time to worry about it, I have to get changed. I remove my pajama shirt from my body, I feel less over heated, but where are my real clothes? So Deidara left them laid out before he left? Sweet, I miss him already. I start changing as I wonder what he and Sasori will be doing in Hawaii, why are they going alone? I put on my cloak and Headband, I am ready for my first day. Suddenly I hear my sisters walking towards my room giggling, what the hell?

"Chaos, hurry up!"

"Wait a second!"

I open the door to see them grinning like idiots.

"You coming?" Chicky yelled into my face.

"Yes, let's get this done with!"

"You are the one who walked into the Akatsuki with us!" Coco said with an annoying tone.

"I know, cmon let's go..."

I leave my room looking like a pig-sty, but who cares, it's hot and I cannot be bothered. I make my way outside to find everyone in the Akatsuki in the backyard. "Welcome to the Akatsuki"

"Oh come on Pein we aren't strangers, be nice!" Coco yelled out of the blue, she can be a bit over the top.

"Shut up and listen, You realize you are now apart of a dangerous clan!"

"Blah blah blah, shut up! Can we go train now?!" Coco better stop talking...

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! LISTEN!" Pein yelled into our faces.

"Period Pein?" Coco said.

"No! You are getting yourselves into a very dangerous task, you ready or not?!"

"Yeah but who will be partnered up with who?" I ask

"All three of you will be beside Pein" Itatchi said, probably to make himself look smarter than he is.

"Why do I have to pair up with Pein?" I ask, I am starting to not like this idea.

"Cause Deidara and Sasori aren't here, nether is Sasuke Coco"

"Hmph!" Coco is dating Sasuke at the moment and Sasuke had to go away on a mission, so he won't be back for a while.

"Let's go now! I am not wasting anymore of my time!" Pein yelled, he is starting to get a little tense.

We go out the Gate and into the park and woodland area behind our house, am I really up to the challenge?

**End of Chapter 1**

Hey guys!

I hope you like my first chapter! By the way, I do have a figment account and I am transferring my story here! So you know, I am not copying someone else's story, this is all written by me!

Chaos, Coco, Chicky, all of these names include me and my friends, we are kind of OC's, but Chaos is me, Coco is my friend Nour and Chicky is Audrey, I just wanted to clear confusion!

hope you enjoyed it! :D


	2. Flowers and Kunais

**Deidara's POV**

After an hour on the most crowded bus I have ever been on, we finally get to our hotel, Frangipani Cove Resort and Spa. It's fucking huge! It's so hot in the bus that it's actually a lot cooler outside. "I'll go get the luggage, once again, you go sign in and get out room!" Sasori said

"Hurry okay, it's so hot!"

"Isn't it that obvious already? I'll be there soon"

I rush inside, ahh, it's air-conditioned nicely, I don't feel the need to sweat in here. It's huge in the hotel, the desk looks like 10 people could stand behind it! I wonder what the rooms will look like? I see an empty counter so I rush over to get our keys. There is this tall, blonde, skimpy looking women staring at me with her blue eyes, she desperate or what? "Hey darl!"

"Yeah hey, can we get our keys? We reserved the penthouse online"

"Sure darl, i'll get em!"

She takes this electrical looking key from the draw, judging by the key the place must be fancy. I grab my keys and sign a couple of forms, she starts to make conversation with me. "You from around here?"

"I can't tell you my location"

"Why not?"

"I am afraid you will stalk me..."

"Awh darl I am not that weird! Your cute though!"

"I have a girlfriend"

There was an awkward silence for a while as she looked at me like it was a joke. "Well then, enjoy your vacation with her..."

"I didn't bring her, I brought my friend.."

"Will she mind?"

"I came with a friend to have a good time not to get laid by a skank!"

"...Fine then, I bet _he_ wants to be with me!"

"Keep trying slut, let me go to my room!"

I am starting to get tired of this bitch here...

**Sasori's POV**

It is stinking hot outside and I am starting to get really exhausted, I grab all the bags and go inside to meet Deidara but I can't see him. Suddenly I hear something. "Listen slut, I am taken, get away from me so I can go to my room and find a blood instrument to kill you with!"

"Awh but it would be fuuuun! You don't need her, I am training to become a model!"

"Bitch please, you aren't that pretty!"

Yep, thats Deidara... I rush over to keep him from fighting with the counter lady. "Deidara don't waste your anger out on her, besides, we can complain to the manager.."

"Awh he is so cute!"

"Please leave me alone, who is your manager?"

"Hmph, fine, go upstairs and enjoy yourselves."

"We will, we won't be in your presence, come on Deidara, lets go"

I pull him away from her before he ends up blowing her up. We go to the elevator but I don't know what floor we are on. "23, floor 23, the penthouse"

"Thanks Deidara, don't go to her next time, we will give the keys to someone else before we leave"

"Hmph, next time I see her, she will blow up!"

"Knew you would say so"

I push the button on top, it will take us to the penthouse. We go up, it's awkward and silent. Deidara seems so pissed off trying to make conversation with him would kill me. When we reach the floor there are only five rooms, wow, we should bring everyone next time. "Deidara, go ahead, I got the bags"

"No, I got them" He picks up all the bags from me, I don't know why. Deidara asks me "Why do you always take the bags?"

"Because you are older than me, I owe respect to you, and I love you"

"What? You calling me old? And wh-what do you mean y-you lo-love me?"

"You are like my big brother, you are always there for me"

"Your 17, I should be paying respect to you, your younger!"

"I want to make you happy, you are under enough stress as it is" Deidara seems puzzled, but we go on ahead.

We go ahead into the room, I put the key into the keyhole and walk in. It's so huge! The kitchen is gigantic! The TV! The Living room! I go into the bathroom to find a Spa, a Spa! The penthouse is so big, I wish this is where I lived! Suddenly I hear a scream "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" I run in worried as anything hoping Deidara is okay. "What?!"

"One bed?! Sasori! There is one fucking bed!"

"You're kidding right?"

Great, not only do we have to sleep in the same room, we have to sleep in the same bed.

**Chaos' POV**

I walk out the gate with Chicky and Coco into the woodland area just behind our house. It's eerie and cold, I don't normally go into the woodland , it's not my thing to begin with. We walk for almost ten minutes until Pein stops us in this circular looking border. Trees are surrounding us, like a wrestling ring. Pein speaks "You are basically going to do survival training today, let's see how long you can last in the woods. Last person standing without injuries, will be ranked up. Coco was furious "So you are giving us grades now?!"

"Coco, chill out!" Chicky argues

"Why can't we all be ranked up together?!"

"Hmph, not bad" Pein suggests a new rule "See how long you last until 7:00, If you are seriously injured, you can't be ranked up, fair now?"

"Pein, it's the fairest thing you have done!" Coco said with some positive attitude. Pein goes over some rules with us for about five minutes. We aren't allowed to cooperate, we can't eat anything, we can't kill each other and we can' back out, seems fair. Pein gives us the countdown "3..."

"I don't know, will there be dangerous animals?" I ask

"2..." Pein kept counting down.

"Yeah, will there be?" Chicky asks

"1..."

"Answer dumb ass!" Coco yells out, could she get any louder?

"Yes of course idiot... GO!"

We all run off apart from each other into different directions. I race towards the north side because I remember water can be found there, and I am thirsty. I merge through the bushes to find a little creek, dirty water? Oh well, it's all about survival I guess. I put my hands into the creek, it's freezing cold. I drink from my hands as it quickly refreshes me. Suddenly I see something in the distance, I grab a Kunai and arm myself. I wait for another sign when I see some sort of animal before me. It's not small, oh shit, it's a fox. Not only is it a fox, white foam is coming from it's mouth. I scream and start running as fast as I can to get away from it. It's so foggy that I can barely see where I am going, I seem to have lost it, it's no where in sight. But I decide to get further away from here. I start climbing an old oak tree for safety, the fog is starting to fade so I can get a better view, I check the time, it's 5:00am, great, another 2 hours of hell...

_End of Chapter 2_

_Well haven't I been busy? :D_

_I haven't updated for ages!_

_Well I hope you liked it, I did rush this chapter though so bare with it XD_

_I will remind you this fiction is rated M_

_There is a lot of Sexual references and Language_

_So please, bare with it XD_


	3. Waves of Tension

_Before we begin! There is a little bit of Yaoi here!_

_If you do not like Yaoi you might not like the rest of the series!_

_Well anyway, hope you like it and enjoy!_

**Deidara's POV**

Tapping the remote looking for something to watch is basically what I have been doing for the past fifteen minutes. There aren't many channels to choose from because they are basically all news channels. I am still sweating, it's so hot in the room and there is no Air-con because Sasori is the only one who knows how to use it, he isn't here right now. I hear the rustling sound keys make, he's back. He enters the room and turns on the Air-con, finally the cool air. "Deidara, let's go to the beach, it's nice outside and the water is probably cool!"

"Sasori I don't do beaches, I hate sand!"

"Only because of Gaara..."

"It gets in my shoes! And my pants!"

"Then wear sandals and put up with it!" He grabs my trunks from my suitcase and throws them at my face. "Come on, change!" He goes in the bedroom and shuts the door behind him, oh so I have to change out here?! I take my clothes off and put them on the couch, I feel weird changing in a different place, I feel as though it isn't private, the windows don't help. As I was about to take my underwear off, the door opens, oh shit! I am going bright red, my face is burning as I realize my position. "Deidara, theres a couch, dress behind it..."

"YOU COULD HAVE KNOCKED YOU BASTARD!"

"Don't get angry with me, I am not the one who changed carelessly!"

"GET OUT DAMN IT!"

Sasori walks back into the room, good, now I can change. I take my underwear off, this is a little awkward considering he is in the other room. I put my swimming trunks on and a singlet over the top, I hear a knock from the room. "Can I come in now?"

"Hmph, I guess"

Sasori walks in blushing bright red, like he hasn't seen a guy in swimwear... "I packed your stuff for you, we can go now if you want..."

"Thanks, where is your stuff?"

"Haven't packed it..."

"Why?"

"Your older than me, I figured I should pack for you..."

"Thanks, but... lets go now, okay?"

"Yeah, okay!"

Sasori grabs a red backpack from the bedroom, he gathers sun block, sun glasses, food, everything we need. He packs it in his bag and gives me something. "Whats this?"

"Oh, your phone, Chaos might call!"

"I hope so, I miss her..."

"We will see her soon, now let's go!"

Sasori opens the door and we head towards the elevator. It's a little cramped up, like I wasn't already hot. I press the button and we head to the first floor. As we walk out the chick at the counter looks at me funny, she gives me that 'Call me' sign, ugh. When we get outside it is so sunny that it's burning my neck, causing me o sweat a lot. Thank god the beach is only a few minutes away. As we walk I decided to ask Sasori something. "Sasori, why did you order a hotel room with one bed?"

"I thought there would be at least two bedrooms..."

"Well, i'll crash on the couch then!"

"No, I will, your older remember!"

"What am I your Senpai or something?"

"Well... Your older than me, and we are friends I guess..."

"Hmph, guess so.."

We finally reach the beach, the water is so clear we might as well call it a private island! Sasori laughs a little "Lets go already!" Sasori takes my hand and drags me down to the sand. That was strange, he has never held my hand before... Is he high?

**Sasori's POV**

I set my towel on the beach terrain, it's hot and I can't wait to get in the water, it looks so clean. I drop my things and race down into the water, the waves crashing at my ankles, the sand in my toes, it's a great feeling. Childish I know, but it does make me feel good. Deidara is far from the water setting up, the beach is quite busy here so he has been searching for a spot for a while now. I figured I should go and help him, so I race up the sand and over to Deidara "Hey, you need help?"

"How do you set up the umbrella?"

"Simple..."

I raise the umbrella and place it in between the two towels. "Wanna go?"

"Yeah, okay.."

We run into the ocean and I dive underneath the hawaiian waters. It's so cool that I could stay here forever. I rise to the surface and I see Deidara smiling and happy, I love seeing him happy, because then I know something won't go wrong. We ended up swimming and goofing off for hours, some girls even came to hit on us, but Deidara has one girl waiting at home anyway. We swam for ages, until finally, sunset. I was sitting on my towel next to Deidara eating a popsicle. "Hey Sasori!"

"Hmm? Whats wrong?"

"Don't you think we should head up now?"

"Yeah, let's go.."

I pack up my bag and shake the sand off my towel, and roll it up. I help Deidara with his towel and putting down the umbrella and I carry it all with me to the hotel. When we enter, that stupid lady threw a box at my face, inside it was a pack of condoms, what the hell?. Deidara was furious "Bitch! What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"It's for you sexy boys!"

"YOU THREW A BOX AT HIS FACE! JUST GO AWAY!"

It hit my eye, it doesn't hurt now though, but. "Hey you alright Sasori?"

Deidara put his hand on my eye, his smooth hands pressed against my face.

"Didn't even hurt, but thank you..."

"Well come on, let's go, this chick could rape us if we stay longer!"

"Yeah, but she isn't even pretty..."

She gives us a death stare from the counter and we walk over to the elevator and quickly get inside, it's all crammed up because of all the stuff we have, I press the button and we go to the penthouse. I walk down the hallway and get out the key for the room. I open the door and walk inside to put the stuff away and change. "I'll change in the bathroom if you want to change in the bedroom."

"Thanks Sasori, I would feel a bit more comfortable anyway!"

I grab my clothes and race to the bathroom and change,

t-shirt and shorts. I take off my shirt and realize, I grabbed the wrong one, so I knock on the door to make sure Deidara is okay. "Yeah it's fine!"

I walk in and see him looking for a shirt, the one I was wearing. "Hey, give me that shirt please!"

"Oh uh..."

"HURRY UP!"

"DON'T SHOUT AT ME!"

"KIND OF HARD NOT TO!"

"YOU CAN HAVE THE FUCKING SHIRT! JUST STOP SHOUTING!"

"TAKE THE SHIRT OFF AND I MIGHT STOP YELLING!"

Enraged, I take off the shirt and throw it at Deidara's face, then I realize, shit, better run. Deidara walks up to me and slaps me in the face, I can feel my cheek glowing bright red. "WHAT THE HELL DEIDARA?!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME LIKE I AM A PIECE OF SHIT!"

"YOU CLAIM I TREAT YOU LIKE SHIT?! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST BASTARD I HAVE EVER MET!"

"YEAH WELL GUESS WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!"

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOUR GUTS! I HATE THE STUPIDITY THAT MADE YOU THINK IT WAS OKAY TO GO AND KISS CHAOS!"

I go into complete shock, how did he know that happened? There is a tense mood in the air. I lean forward and whisper "Deidara, I-" My words are cut off, Deidara covers my mouth with his hand and whispers to me "You know what Sasori? It was in the past, I am obviously going to hold a grudge, but I won't let that get in the way of something I want to tell you now!" he moves his hand from my face, he blushes bright red and leans forward slightly. "What did you want to te-" My words are cut off again, this time, with a kiss.

**Chaos' POV**

I merge through my backpack as I search for a weapon of some sort to throw at the fox from the tree, I suspect it has a severe case of rabies that hasn't been around for a while. If it bites me I am as screwed as anything. I can't find any of my weapons, the only thing I have is my Kunai I armed myself with earlier. It would be a waste so I keep it on me. I zip up my pack and limb up the tree frantically. It growls at me, I jump from this tree to another, a skill Itatchi showed me a little while ago before I actually became a Ninja. I stop at a tall oak tree to check the time, it's about 5:56am, or so it says on my watch. I still have a while to go so I get back up and continue on my way. I hear a call in the distance, it sounds like a dog. But wild dogs and wolves do not wander in these woods, maybe it's just my head playing around with me. I continue on my way but I am stopped by something, my leg got caught on a branch and I fall from the tree. My head strains, I can't find the inner strength to pull my sore body up from the ground, so I lay helplessly waiting for someone to help me. But then I am reminded, I cannot receive help. I find a little bit of strength and bring myself up, I see the old oak branch I got caught on in my leg. My leg is bleeding heavily and I am helpless, but I must pull it out and keep going, I have to be ranked up, I couldn't live with shame. I slowly pull it out, I can't help but cry, it's really painful. I look through my bag for a bandage of some sort, I find a towel, it's good enough. I wrap it around my leg and stand up.

"Stay away! Ahh!"

I hear a terrified shriek coming from the distance, it seems to be Coco's voice. I slowly start walking towards the scene. I can see Coco confronted by an animal, it's that same fox that tried to attack me. I wish I could aid her, but under Pein's orders, I have to stay away from her. She pulls out a kunai and stabs the deranged animal. She pulls it out and starts running, hopefully she will be okay after this. I back away slowly and walk away from the scene, I bite my lip nervously and my sticky sweat runs down my forehead. Walking into the distance I can see a little berry bush, I hurry over to identify whether or not they are poisonous or not. Hmm, they are orange, they have a rough surface, but there is a green looking substance being squeezed out, it's poisonous. I know I can't tell anyone, but maybe I can draw a symbol. I draw a cross on the sand, this should symbolise to stay away from the bush, as this clearly gives the indication. Besides, I am not in any way helping an individual so this should be fine. I pull out my watch to check the time, it's around 6:30 now. I have another half an hour before I can hopefully, get ranked up. I start walking back towards the creek as I have gotten quite thirsty. Pein said no food, but he said nothing about drinking now did he? I kneel down on the damp, muddy ground and put my hands together. I put them in the water, it's still cold but I am so thirsty it's killing me. I drag my stale cold hands out of the mucky water and hold it up to my face. I drink slowly and I quickly refresh. I get back on my sore feet and start walking towards the ring where we started. I rest for a while, until I see Chicky. "You really should be nicer to Pein"

"Do you really think that is possible right now?"

"You should, if I were to marry him, you would have to respect him!"

"Don't tell me who to like!"

"You won't have a choice, I will make you!" Chicky arms herself with a Kunai, I start getting suspicious.

"You are being disloyal, you claim I have to be kind, when you aren't kind yourself, isn't that kind of hypocritical?"

"What would it matter? Pein still loves me!"

She throws a Kunai, but I quickly dodge it. "Bad aim..." She screams in frustration. She starts throwing multiple Kunais at my leg, I dodge them and throw one back at her, it hits her bag, she screams in anger and runs off into the other end of the forest, I hear another voice. "What the hell man?!"

Coco walks up to me curious as to what just happened. "Chicky had a spasm..."

"I'll say, why does she love Pein?"

I don't think she quite knows the story of Chicky's accident yet, Chicky got lost in the woods for a while and she was missing for a month, that whole time Pein looked after her when he came across her. Cute of him to do so, but I still hate him. "I don't really know..." I check my watch for the time, 7:00. Pein arrives at the ring with Chicky, still pissed off as usual. "Well, looks like you all did well, you are all ranked up, now we should go, I heard about the fox.." Pein walks us back to the gate, Coco looks at my leg. "What happened to you?"

"I got caught on a branch and I fell down, but the branch came with me..."

"Ouch, that looks really bad, Konan should be able to fix that, she has been trying to improve on first aid for a while now..."

"Yeah hopefully, she is pretty good with wounds at the moment..."

As we walk through the gate, Chicky walks ahead of us, she is very pissed off, she has probably gotten Pein to talk to us later about the fight that happened. Konan walks up to me, looking at my leg. "We better fix that hmm?"

"Yeah..."

She helps me walk up the stairs "You are so clumsy little one!" She opens the door and helps me inside. Looks like someone has been cooking, I can see fluffy, golden, pancakes stacked on a platter. "We'll do this on the couch okay?"

"Sure"

She sits me on the couch and pulls out her kit. "How much damage today?"

She takes the scarf off, she looks a little startled. "Wow, that is really bad, I got some cream here and we can put a bandage on it!"

"Thanks so much!"

"No problem, I wish you were my real sister!"

"Yeah, your such a good big sister!"

Konan isn't my sister, but she is like one. Konan is like the big sister I wish I had, without Konan, I wouldn't have had the courage to join the Akatsuki. She rubs cream on my sore leg and wraps a bandage around it. My leg stings a little but it's better than what it was. "You miss him don't you?"

"Yeah I do, I wish I could talk to him..."

"Call him now!"

"You sure?"

"He misses you, and you miss him, take a while to talk to him!"

"Okay..."

I reach for my phone and dial the number, what would I say to him anyway? I get a little excited and wait for him to pick up his cell. I can't help but grin, I hope he misses me too! He doesn't pick up, is he okay? What could he be doing? I dial the number again, will he pick up?

_So how did we like this chapter everyone?_

_I hope the Yaoi wasn't too extreme for some ^ w ^_

_Hope you liked it! :D_


	4. Hold me

**Chapter 4**

**"Hold me"**

**Deidara's POV**

My nervous lips held against his for no more than ten seconds. He pulls himself off me, he seems to be in a tense mood. "Deidara, what the hell?"

"I-I don't-"

"Don't tell me you like me?!"

"Well..."

"Umm, hey Deidara..."

"Yea-"

Sasori leans forward and kisses me back, what is this? Is this normal? His soft lips press against mine, he seems nervous, is this his first? I back off hoping this isn't making him uncomfortable. "Are you okay?"

"I just... I just didn't want to hide from you any longer."

"You had feelings?"

"You could say so..."

I lean forward and my lips press against his. These butterflies, kind of like my first kiss with Chaos. I feel so strange, as if this isn't how it's meant to be, but I don't want to let go. It starts getting passionate, I find my mind spinning around and around, should this be something I should be doing? I never really got to know him, is this too fast? He looks at me with his sparkling eyes. "Deidara.."

"Yeah?"

"Can you like, um... Hold me, just a little?!"

I look down on him and I wrap my arms around him, his shaking nervous body in my arms, a sweet feeling. "Are you sure this is what you should be doing?"

"What do you mean Sasori?"

"What about Chaos?"

Shit, I forgot about her, I feel broken when I came to reality. What will she think about this? I love her, but what about Sasori? "Does she still like you?"

"I don't know.."

"If she does, then thats just it, have you ever been in a love triangle?"

"Well, no... That was my first kiss.."

"What? Really? What about Chaos?"

"We didn't kiss, I kissed her neck..."

"You what now?"

"Uh..."

"Fuck you! You had me worried!"

There was a silence, until we broke into laughter. We laughed at each other, he had a perfect smile on his little sweet face. He wraps his arms around my body, and hugs me tightly. I hug him back, his small fragile body leans against mine. I lean forward to kiss him again, then I hear the phone ring. Who is it? Bad timing, it's Chaos. What do I do? Pick it up or leave it?! "Pick it up, she misses you!"

I nod my head and reach for my cell. I open it, I hear her sweet voice. "Deidara! I miss you so much! How are you?"

"So much better, I can hear you again!"

"D-don't make me blush cause I am, not exactly alone.."

"Um hey I need to take this in the hall, we need to talk.."

"Oh, I see, are you okay?"

"Hang on a minute.."

I put her on hold, feeling really scared. This is my greatest fear, losing her. But surely she won't go crazy right? Right? "Go, it's for the best.." Sasori says to me.

"Thanks!" I run out the door and escape into the hall. Nobody else is staying in the penthouse floor, so our conversation is private. I put her back on the line, I feel a strange nerve in my stomach. "What happened?"

"I am so sorry!"

"Deidara, what did you do?"

"I- um.. I KISSED SASORI!"

"You what?"

"I am so sorry Chaos! Don't be mad!"

"Deidara, I am not mad.."

"You aren't?"

"Aww were you so worried about that? I am happy, but I have something to tell you about him.."

"I know, you spent the night with him when I was away.."

"Oh, he told you?"

"Yeah, I went shit crazy, but I wasn't mad at you, you understand right?"

"Yes" she giggles sweetly, I honestly feel her with me. "I am happy, you know!"

"About what?"

"You, being so happy with Sasori!"

"You aren't weirded out?"

"Hell no, secretly, I wanted it to happen!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes! I love both you and Sasori, I never told you though, somehow I knew he was something special to you.."

"How did you pick up on that?"

"My secret, and Coco told me it would happen.."

"Fucking hell Coco..."

"She could tell you both liked each other, I didn't know what to believe, but you were different with him!"

"Were you ever mad?"

"Stop asking me such a silly question, I was never mad, because I love you!"

"Chaos, I love you more!"

"You sure, I think I love you more!"

"No, I love you, the most!"

"Your'e making me blush bright red you know!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It is if Konan is pinching my cheeks, she won't stop.."

"Alright then, I guess I have to go..."

"Aww, okay.. Bye!"

"Bye little bunny!"

"Making me blush! Konan stop it!" she giggles and hangs up. I miss her, I really can't wait to hold her again. I just remembered something, I still don't have a shirt on. Neither does Sasori.

**Sasori's POV**

I am waiting anxiously in the room waiting for him to return, I hope nothing bad happened. Chaos will never find another guy like Deidara, it's weird for me to say that, but it's true. He is quite loyal to her. I hear him walking through the door, he races into the room. "She didn't get pissed off!"

"What?"

"Literally! She took it lightly!"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely!"

"What did she say?"

"She knew, she knows I love her but she always thought I was something to you, and you were something to me.."

"Oh, so now what?"

"We go back and talk about it properly."

"We still have a few days, we can stay here a little longer, or do you want to go back?"

"No, lets enjoy at least a few more days here!"

"Yeah, but it's late, we should get dinner on!"

"Ramen?"

"Yeah sure, your cooking!"

"Deidara! I don't want to!"

"Please!"

"Fine.."

I walk over to the kitchen and turn the kettle on, we brought two minute ramen from the airport so we have dinner covered tonight. I heat up the water and pour it in the ramen cup. I wait a while before doing anything else. "Yo, wanna watch TV or what?"

"I am still getting dinner on!"

"Can you hurry?"

"Wait!"

I put the sache in the cup and stir it around. Deidara flicks through the channels hoping to find some sort of entertainment. "You think they could put a movie channel on this thing huh?"

"Yeah I guess, but I brought a movie anyway.."

"Why didn't you say anything until now?!"

"I don't know, you never asked..."

"What did you bring?"

"The Avengers?"

"Good enough, can you go get it now?"

"Yeah.."

I walk to our bedroom and look for my bag. I rummage through the bag, clothes, soap, where is the movie? Suddenly I see a case that looked like a DVD, it's not the Avengers. I bite my lip in frustration, did Hidan pack this for me? That bastard! I walk out of our room nervously, shaking a little I walk over to the couch where Deidara is sitting. "It's not the Avengers.."

"What is it?"

"Well..."

"Sasori! What did you pack?!"

"I didn't pack it.."

"What is it Sasori?!"

"It's uh..."

I turn the DVD cover over and show him, his eye twitches slightly and I begin to back away slowly. "WHY THE FUCK WAS TWILIGHT IN OUR BAG?!"

"I think Hidan packed it..."

"FUCKING HELL HIDAN, I WILL CASTRATE HIM!"

"Calm down Deidara, the Ramen is done..."

"UGH! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

"Can you not swear so loudly! People might get angry and complain!"

"Uh, shit.."

"We'll watch something else, there was another DVD in my bag.."

"Yeah?"

"It's New Moon.."

"FUCKING HELL HIDAN JUST PACK THE WHOLE THING IN OUR BAG, DOES HE THINK WE ARE GAY?!"

"Deidara, we are kinda, Bisexual..."

"Okay that's true, BUT I HATE THIS SHIT ANYWAY!"

"I know, me too, now can we just put something on?"

"Fine, put Twilight on, it's better than this stuff on TV.."

"Why are you watching Jersey Shore?"

"The only thing that's actually good on here.."

"Whatever.."

I open the DVD player and put Twilight in, I hate this movie, but I would rather watch this than Jersey Shore and news channels. I go to grab the remote and press play, I see Deidara looking at me a little. I look up at him, he looks at me. He smirks at me a little. "You know Sasori, maybe we could take this further"

"You sure you won't yell at me if I kiss Chaos?"

"Maybe, I can't guarantee it..."

**Chaos' POV**

"So, their together huh?"

"Yeah, it's a start to something new..."

"Well, i'm sure it's going to be fine! now come on! Let's go eat breakfast!"

"Okay, let's eat, I can walk now, thanks!"

"no problem, today on the menu is, waffles!"

"Nice, who made them?"

"Me, Kisame and Tobi!"

I pour some orange juice in a tall glass and carry it along with my breakfast to the table outside. The sweet aroma of waffles fills the air, I take a seat next to Konan and Coco. "You okay Chaos? You were both blushing and Chaos was looking pale over the phone!" Coco asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just talking to Deidara thats all..." Should I tell her?

"Something happen?"

"No, nothing really..."

"Sure?"

"Well Deidara and Sasori got really close..."

"What do you mean by, close?"

"Konan knows, she can tell you I guess..."

"Chaos, you look too uncomfortable, I don't want you to feel any worse!"

"It's okay Konan, really."

"Alrighty then..."

I take my knife and fork and take a bite of my waffles. The sweet taste of maple syrup fills my mouth, I melt inside, waffles really make you feel good. I can hear Konan whispering into Coco's ear, Coco's mouth drops and she looks at me funny. "So? You gonna make fun of me now?"

"No Chaos, it solves everything!"

"It does?"

"You are madly in love with Deidara, you have a thing for Sasori, this solves everything!"

"But now I am not so sure I want it to happen..."

"Why?"

"What if they forget about me?"

"I am sure they aren't seriously in love Chaos, they are still fighting over you ya know!"

"Thats not really my only problem right now..."

"Is this about what happened this morning?"

"Well..."

"Coco, what happened this morning?"

"Well, Chicky kind of snapped at her, it was really weird, she looked dangerous!"

"Thats not like her, that really isn't like her at all!"

"For now I just want to eat some food, so hungry."

"Don't get me started about food, I gotta eat too!" Coco said with a grin on her face, she loves food, a lot... Suddenly Chicky comes to the table with her food, she sits next to Pein and Itatchi, typical Chicky... She seems both upset and guilty, did Pein talk to her? Or did he see the whole thing? I start to feel uncomfortable so I stand up and walk to the kitchen. "Chaos?" Konan gets up and follows me to the kitchen. Everyone goes silent and I hear no sound. I walk over to the sink and wipe the leftover waffles from my plate. "Are you okay Chaos, is something bothering you?"

"Just being in the presence of those two makes me feel sick inside"

"Oh come on it can't be that bad now can it?"

"I hate seeing them, it's like one of those crappy teenage relationships..."

"like those awkward couples who kiss in every possible place?"

"Yep, those ones"

"I know, but try to not let Chicky and Pein get to you!"

"Konan, it's hard, I miss, well..."

"I know you miss them, they will be home in a couple of days, not that long away now is it?"

"Feels like forever!"

"I don't think you just like him, you LOVE him! Am I right?"

I paused for a moment, my cheeks started glowing a candy floss pink, I guess it is true, I guess I do love him. Konan giggles and playfully tackles me. "you are so cute with your feelings!"

"Please get off me..."

"Well I guess we should go buy you new clothes!"

"Oh? Where will we get the money?"

"Tobi stole it from Kakuzu!"

"Fair enough, let's go later!"

Suddenly my phone rings, I don't recognize the number , I pick it up and hold it close to my ear. "Hello?"

"Were back! You know, from Korea!"

"Lia? Oh my God your home!"

"Yeah! Me and Gaara are going to be here in a few minutes! Tell me everything!"

"Sure, bye!"

"Bye!"

After all this time, Lia! Lia is one of my best friends, she is a family friend who is like my other sister, she works along side Gaara, she is in the Akatsuki but Gaara isn't, he accepts it though. "Who was it Chaos?" Konan asks.

"Oh that was Lia!"

"She's back? Great!"

"Can she come shopping too?"

"Of course! She pays though!"

"You pay for clothes she pays for herself!"

"Alright bunny!"

"Bunny?"

'Oh my God I am so sorry, I know Deidara calls you bunny..."

"It's fine! I miss him though..."

"Yeah, let's get ready for when-"

"HEY GUYS!"

We both look at each other with excited faces. "LIA!"

I run outside to find Lia and Gaara greeting everyone, they look over towards Konan and I, I can't help but smile. "Lia! Oh my God!"

"Chaos! It's you we have so much to talk about!"

"I have so much to tell you!"

"Hey Chaos!"

"Hey Gaara! So did you take care of Lia?"

"Of course! We succeeded in the mission!"

"Thats good to hear!"

"So will we get you guys some breakfast?" says Konan with a cheery voice.

"Sure!"

They walk into the kitchen and grab some food, suddenly Gaara says something in my ear. "Chaos, I need some help..."

"What is it Gaara?"

"I think I might be in love..."

"And who might the lucky girl be?"

"It's Lia."

_Wooot feelings are shown! :D_

_I love writing these kind of stories! XD_

_Sasori and Deidara are so cute! :D_

_Lia! Hope you liked your addition to the story!_

_Lia, guys, is my friend Laura!_

_Who I miss so much TT^TT_

_Also, 'The Collector' will be updated soon, the second chapter is finally done! :D_

_Hope you all liked this chapter! :3_

_PS: Next chapter, is going to be really dramatic :3_


	5. It's not that bad!

Chapter 5  
"It's not that bad"

Deidara's POV

I unfold the bed sheets and gather my things for the shower, I still haven't washed my hair from the beach and the sand in my hair is irritating me.

"Can you hurry up in there Sasori?!"

"Can you just wait a little Deidara?"

"HURRY UP I NEED A SHOWER!"

"WELL I NEED ONE TOO!"

"YOU HAVE BEEN IN THERE SINCE THE BEGINNING OF TIME HURRY UP!"

"WILL YOU BE PATIENT?!"

I break the door handle off and walk in, I see Sasori, bare naked in the shower. I can feel my cheeks burning up and Sasori puts a towel around his waste. "DON'T JUST BARGE IN!" I slowly put the door back up and run into the bedroom, I think i'll skip the shower. I change into my pajamas, singlet and shorts. I hop into bed and pretend I heard nothing. I can hear the door open and Sasori walks in, this is going to be a very long night. "Deidara, th-the shower is f-free..."

"Yeah, uh, yeah... Okay..."

"So uh, you gonna use it?"

"Yeah, I guess I should..."

I get out of the bed after getting over the sight I just saw, it wasn't a bad thing, it was just so awkward and I didn't expect it, I feel so embarrassed for seeing that! I go in the bathroom and turn the hot water on. I think about all the weird stuff that happened in the past few hours, it's only day one! I take off my clothes and hop in the shower. The warm water hits my face and I am easily refreshed, I start hearing something from the other room. I spend about ten minutes or so in the shower before I just get out and dry my hair. I put my pajamas back on and go into the room, how awkward will this get? "Sorry" I hear Sasori say under the bed sheets.

"Oh, it's fine I guess..."

"Hey Deidara, can we go home early?"

"Why? You home sick?"

"Maybe..."

"Well how about we just spend a couple more days, say, two or three?"

"Okay, can we go to the shops tomorrow?"

"Why the shops?"

"Well I want to buy stuff for everyone!"

"Might as well, I want to get something for Chaos while we are there!"

"Thats my job.."

"MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"MY IDEA!"

"Well she is MINE isn't she?"

"Hmph, this reminds me of Twilight..."

"Do not mention that shit in my presence, that was a shit of a movie..."

"Well sorry!"

"Whatever just move over..."

"I thought we were gonna be in a love triangle?"

"Well thats enough love triangle for one day! I am pissed with you so leave me be!"

"Whatever, i'll take the couch..."

"Besides we aren't together YET! We have to talk to Chaos!"

"I understand, can we still be in a love triangle?"

"I don't know, I feel guilty..."

"Chaos was fine with it wasn't she?"

"Uh, well..."

"She was faking it wasn't she?"

"I think she might have" We just lay there in silence until I finally get an idea.

"Maybe we can be together, but not kiss as much, besides it was kind of awkward earlier..."

"Yeah that is true, not used to kissing guys..."

"That was your first kiss..."

"I know, it's just weird though, I mean I always thought it would be a girl..."

"Well that backfired didn't it?"

"Well, should I still take the couch?"

"Nah, just stay here, whats the point it's not like we are gonna-"

"Don't go there..."

"Right..."

"So have you ever made it that far with Chaos?"

"Um..."

"You did? YOU DID?!"

"No! I DID NOT! it's just awkward to talk about it..."

"You were planning weren't you?"

I don't know what to tell him, I can't tell him anything, it was our secret, I would be betraying her if I did tell Sasori, it wasn't exactly what he had in mind, it was a little different, how am I going to keep it a secret? I can't tell anyone what we did...

"I'm going to sleep now Sasori!"

"Can you answer my question?"

"We didn't do it, we did something else, now goodnight!"

"Right, well goodnight then.."  
I can't tell him, I can't tell anyone, neither can Chaos...

Sasori's POV

The morning sun shines through the window and onto my face. My eyes slowly open and I turn my head to see if Deidara is there, but he isn't beside me. I bring myself up and look around the room. I can't see him. I get out of bed and see if he is in the kitchen, nope, not there. I can here talking, he is in the hall. I walk towards the door and listen to the conversation happening on the other side. "I didn't tell him exactly what happened but he asked, I had to answer!"

"Deidara that was so close!"

"I know Chaos it's just, I didn't want to betray you!"

"Am I on loudspeaker?"

"Yes, so be careful"

Chaos? They must be talking about what I asked Deidara last night, I need to know this. "Thank you for keeping quiet!" I hear Chaos reply.

"It's alright, but will we ever tell him?"

"No, we can't" Tell me what Chaos?

"Would we ever do that again?"

"I don't think I could do it it again, to your, you know-"

"Don't worry, it won't happen again if you don't want it to!"

That damn bastard, I can't believe this. I have no idea what to think of them now, they might be together but Chaos is still only 16! Deidara should know better! So should Chaos!

"Thank you, just make sure Sasori doesn't know!"

"It was a stupid decision, it's in the past and we won't do it again, don't worry I won't tell him"

"But what we did will never stop me from loving you!"

"I love you, I hope you know that!"

"I do, I always have and I always will!"

"See you soon!"

"Bye!"  
He hangs up, I can hear him walking back to I run to the couch and turn the television on. He opens the door and looks at me strangely.

"Morning!"

"Cut the crap you damn bastard..."

"What did you say?"

"I said cut the fucking crap Deidara"

"Excuse me?"

"I know now, everything you did, what is wrong with you? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"I AM SOMEONE WHO CARES ABOUT THE BOTH OF YOU!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN LISTENING!"

I can feel my eyes growing watery, shit, I don't want to look weak here. "I can't believe you!"

"Do you even know what we did?"

"YES I FUCKING DO! YOU LET HER SUCK THAT THING IN YOUR PANTS!"

He looks at me, with a scared looking face, he just stares at me. I can see his face go red, it's true then isn't it? "You better not say a fucking word to anyone!"

"I don't know, maybe I should!"

"Sasori this has nothing to do with you!"

"I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS! YOUR'E A BASTARD AND YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER!"

"IT WAS NOT OUR FAULT!" I get up and kick the table down, Deidara looks at me like I am a psychopath in a mental ward, I have never acted like this before so it was a surprise.

"Who else knows?"

"The only person who was there!"

"WHO ELSE FUCKING KNOWS?!"

"ITATCHI! YOU HAPPY?!"  
Itatchi? Of all people? I can't believe this, well it's true Itatchi can keep his mouth shut, I can't believe he knows. Why should he know?

"How did he find out?"

"He walked in..."

"What did he do?"

"Punched me, told Chaos to leave and we talked..."

"About what?"

"IT'S NOT EVEN YOUR BUISNESS TO BEGIN WITH!"

"TELL ME BEFORE I THROW SOMETHING AT YOUR PATHETIC FACE!"

"He told me I was an idiot-"

"Damn right!"

"Then he told me he would never tell a soul, he practically saved my damn life!"

"When did it happen?"

"A year ago..."

"SHE WAS FIFTEEN?!"

"IT WAS A SMALL MISTAKE!"

"Oh I have nothing to say to you!"  
He walks over to me, looks at me. He clenches his fist and holds it against my face. He lets go and leans forward. His lips touch mine, for a few seconds. He releases himself and stares at me.

"That should keep you quiet, now shut up and never ask another question related to this!"

"I still deserve to know, no matter what you try and pull"

"Don't do it!"

"I need to know, I was going to get involved, I cared about you guys, but it looks like I wasted my time..."  
I pick up my phone and dial the number, Chaos, it's about time I knew the truth.

Chaos' POV

I change into a pair of floral shorts and a nice lace shirt with a singlet underneath. I slip into my ballet flats and place a few clips in my hair.

"You coming Chaos?"

"Coming Lia!"

Lia and Konan are taking me late night shopping, for clothes to impress Deidara. I do need a wardrobe update as summer is here. I walk out of my room and into the living room. "You look adorable!" Konan says with utter delight.

"Nice shorts!"

"Thanks guys, let's go!"

Suddenly I hear my phone ring, I pick it up to find the number blocked. "Hello?"

"I know"

"Who are you?"

"Sasori"

"What do you know Sasori?"

"What you did with Deidara, I heard, all of it!"

My heart stops, I start breathing heavily. Konan and Lia just look at me with puzzled expressions. Oh no, how does he know?! What do I do?! I have to tell him but I don't want to. I take a deep breath and prepare myself for the worse.

"How do you know about this?"

"Let's just say Deidara shouldn't have put you on loud speaker..."

"I can explain!"

"Thats what I called for, now don't be giving me shit, give me the truth!"

"There are people here!"

"Chaos!"

"Okay!"

My eyes start to water and I start panicking. Tears escape my eyes and I start to cry.

"Okay, I'll tell you..."

"When did it happen?"

"New years, last year"

"You were fifteen weren't you?"

"Yes, I was..."

"How did it happen?"

"We went to get some drinks, suddenly we started to kiss and one thing led to another!"

"Where did it happen?"

"His room.."

I can see Konan's mouth drop and Lia runs over to comfort me. They now know whats going on now. I can't breathe, I think I am going into a panic attack.

"Itatchi knows?"

"Yes, Deidara told you didn't he?"

"In fear..."

"Put Deidara on the phone!"

"I don't think so, you don't deserve to-"

"PUT HIM ON THE PHONE!"

I cry in panic, I can't pull myself together, Itatchi and Chicky enter the room, Chicky runs over to me, guess she forgot about this morning.

"Chaos, is that you?!"

"Deidara please tell me-"

"I had no choice, he was very threatening!"

"What did you tell him?!"

"That Itatchi knew and when all of this happened, I didn't tell him what happened, he took a wild guess I swear!"

"Deidara I am scared! Almost everyone is in the room!"

"I wish I could tell you everything would be okay..."

"I know you can't, but please know I am not mad with you!"

"You still have every right to be mad, okay?"

"I can't be! I know why you told him and I know why he's mad!"

"GIVE ME THE PHONE!" I hear Sasori scream. I start sobbing, I feel like I am having a meltdown. "DON'T YELL AT HER SASORI!" Lia screams into the cell.

"Who is that?"

"It's Lia..."

"Oh, I'll give it back to him okay?'

"I am not mad at you! I am mad at him! I miss you please come back I need you! I am not mad I promise!"

"I will talk to him about coming home, we will talk later okay?"

Deidara gives the phone to Sasori and I brace myself for the worst.

"My God I am so mad with him I could kill him!"

"Don't please! Just drop this please! It's in the past!"

"No, I can't! He actually deserves it-"

"IT'S NO DIFFERENT TO WHAT HAPPENED WHEN HE WAS AWAY!"

He pauses, I can hear him breathe deeply over the phone, there is silence.

"Fine, I 'll have you know however, that this won't be forgotten!"

"I know! Please just don't hurt him!" I panic, I am worried, what will happen to Deidara?

"I am going to end this conversation, we will talk about this when we come home.."

"I know, please tell him I love him an I am not mad with him at all!"

"Hmph, I don't think I will-"

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO SHE IS REALLY MAD AT? YOU! IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP SHE WOULDN'T BE CRYING AND SHE WOULDN'T HAVE LOST SO MUCH TRUST IN DEIDARA! YOU DESERVE NOTHING BUT A SLAP IN THE FACE!" Lia screams into the phone, she is really pissed off, not that it helps the situation.

"Well Lia, you're home!"

"Damn right I am, leave Chaos alone, you aren't her boyfriend!"

"I still care about her, I am going to hang up know, hope you know what a big liar you are Chaos!"

"HANG UP SASORI!" I scream, I can't believe this is even happening.

"Fine then, bye..." The phone beeps and Sasori hangs up. I fall to the ground and cry as hard as I could, I was so mad and upset I couldn't do anything but cry. Lia and Chicky crouch down and try to comfort me, not that it helps, this has just become the biggest problem I would ever face. I don't know if I have lost trust in Deidara, or broken a heart and a few friendships.

"Chaos?"

"Yes Lia?"

"It's not that bad..."

"It's not? Did you just listen to the same conversation I did?"

"Obviously we are shocked you and Deidara did something naughty, but Sasori had no right to call you and make you feel untrusted!"

"Yeah I mean, that was between you and Deidara, he shouldn't have been listening!" Chicky smiles at me a little.

"You aren't mad with me?"

"Nope! Sorry about this morning!"

"It's fine, thats not my problem now..."

"Are you really mad with Deidara?"

"A little..."

"Don't be, he tried to keep it quiet, things just got a little out of hand..." Lia says with a comforting voice and a smile on her face.

"What now?" Itatchi asks

"We wait until they get home..."

Lia and Chicky help me up and put me on the couch, Konan, speechless, doesn't know what to say or do, so she just sits there. "Deidara must be worried..." I say with an anxious feeling.

"He loves you, he really does Chaos, don't worry!"

"I love him so much, but I don't know who to blame..."

Lia brings me some tissues and Chicky gets some water. "This will not leave the room, what has been said and done will not leave this room, nobody who wasn't here is never to know!" says Konan, probably still shocked by the situation. Everyone agrees. "Guys..."

"Yes Chaos?" Konan replies

"I have to call Deidara again!"

"Leave them be for a while-"

"I have to tell him what I feel!"

"Leave it a few hours, okay?"

Konan gets up and tells everyone to leave, Lia stays however, the room is now to ourselves.

"It's going to be fine!"

"Will Sasori hate me now?"

"Do you hate him?"

"A little..."

"More importantly, what about Deidara?"

"I don't know what to feel, I just want him to know I love him!"

I don't know what he feels right now, I just hope he can understand how I feel. I don't exactly want to blame him, but I don't know who to blame, I guess I should blame myself, besides, it was me who did it. I just hope Deidara is okay.

_Dramatic Chipmunks! XD_

_Wow I really haven't written ANYTHING in a while! :|_

_Well anyway, I won't continue this for much longer, it might get up to at least 10 chapters, maybe less..._

_I want to write other Fan Ficiton so I need to get this done!_

_My Vocaloid Fan Fiction is being updated soon as well and I hope to get it done ASAP!_

_Also, I need to improve to my writing don't I?_

_Oh well, Next chapter is also finished so I will upload that soon too, I have to edit it so..._


	6. Shake it off

**Chapter 6 Shake it off**

**Deidara's POV**

I don't know what to say and do anymore. I have been sitting in front of the Television for the whole day wondering, how Chaos feels. I see Sasori walk out of the bedroom with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Deidara, I um..."

"Don't even talk to me, you ruined everything between us!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You are?"

"I am! I mean it! I know it was wrong and I am sorry!"

"You ruined me and Chaos, she probably doesn't trust me anymore!"

"I know, I screwed up..."

"How can you say you just simply screwed up?! You ruined us! I can't even look at you anymore!"

"I know-"

"Imagine Chaos right now! What you did to her, she was sobbing! She was in distress!"

"I-i'm sorry!"

"Why should I believe you?!"

Sasori sits beside me and looks me in the eye and says. "Because I wouldn't do this..." Sasori wraps his arms around me, I was never his shoulder to cry on! I put my hand on his head and stroke it, like a cat. "I am sorry, I ruined your life!" he mutters, geez, he is going to get my shirt wet from his tears, but at least I know he is sorry.

"I know, but you best explain yourself to Chaos and make things better.."

He looks up at me and nods, he gets off the couch and goes into the bedroom. I see him go through his bag, for his phone.

"What are you doing?" I ask. he dials a number.

"Calling Chaos, I will put it on loud speaker because you deserve to hear this..."

I nod and sit back, this could be interesting. I hear the phone pick up, I hear a sweet voice on the other end. "Hello?"

"Chaos, it's Sasori and before you hang up I need to say a few things"

"What is there to say, you ruined my relationship and my respect for you is gone!"

"You have every right to be mad, just don't blame Deidara, he loves you so much and he wants you to know he is sorry for saying anything further to me, he really misses you so don't be mad!"

I can't believe he did that, he told her what I was feeling? He must be sorry, he seems really guilty, but I don't know what to feel.

"Sasori, are you crying?" She asks with disbelief.

"Yeah, I guess I am..."

"Put Deidara on please!"

"Sure"

Sasori hands the phone to me, I expect the worst. "Deidara? You there?" I pause for a moment, thinking about what to say.

"Yeah, it's me!"

"I am not mad! I don't blame you! I never did in the first place! I want you to know I am very thankful to have you in my life, you are honest and a loving guy! I love you so much!"

"You're not mad?"

"Never, I know you were in a sticky situation so I couldn't blame you, how about we just pretend it never happened? agreed?"

"Yes, agreed!"

"I love you! I have to go now, we are going to practice some techniques in the woods!"

"Good luck!"

"Bye!"

"Bye, don't go hopping where you shouldn't bunny!"

She giggles a little and hangs up, I turn to Sasori who is still crying, fucking hell stop crying!.

"Thank you" I say to him, what else is there to say? He smiles at me and nods. I get up and give him a bro hug him once more.

"Let's take her advice, hm?"

He nods, still crying. I wipe his tears away and he looks up at me.

"Are you still mad?"

"A little bit..."

"Maybe we should just, shake it off..."

"Sure..." I hold his hand, and shake it slightly. He smiles a little. "I probably look pathetic"

"Why did you cry then?"

"I didn't want to lose you, or Chaos, you guys mean the world to me!"

I, have no idea what to say to him. He didn't want to lose me? I was never going to let him go in the first place! I just look into his eyes and give him another hug. His cheeks lighten up in a bright pink tone and I release myself from him. "You will never lose us Sasori, we will never leave, let's just enjoy these last few days and talk about this later! Hm?" I see his eyes light up with relief and happiness, he runs to the bedroom and grabs one of his backpacks. He races back out and says. "Then let's go and enjoy ourselves while we are here!" What the hell ever happened to crying like a pathetic loser for being a two faced bitch?

**Sasori's POV**

Deidara and I have been sitting on the bus for a little while, we are going to go to some nice restaurant somewhere since all we have at home is Ramen... He just stares at the ground for the whole ride. I guess he is still thinking about Chaos, I really don't want to think about this anymore. But what I have done will never go away. I look at him, he looks so anxious.

"Deidara, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just, you know..."

"Worried?"

"Yeah, you could say that... What is she going to be thought of now?"

"I'm sorry, I am!"

"I know, but what is done is done, what is she being treated like? Who knows?"

"Yeah, I guess I have thought the same..."

He smirks and takes his phone out. "it's almost four o'clock!"

"We'd better hurry and eat!"

"Can't do anything if we are still in the bus!"

Suddenly the bus stops, right where we need to be! Deidara smirks and gets up.

"Forget anything?"

"No, we're all good.." I grab my bag and walk down the bus. When we get off we look at al the restaurants around us, where the hell are we going to eat?

"Let's go to a bar!"

"Deidara!"

"What?"

"No! We are not going to a bar!"

"Just because you hate drinking..."

"Sasori, I swear, if you don't go to the bar, I will hit you!" I have taken enough threats as it is, I grab him by his shirt and drag him along with me.

"DAMMIT SASORI I SWEAR! YOU BETTER LET GO OR SO HELP ME I-"

"This seafood place looks good, actually looks decent!"

"Sasori-"

"Look, it's family friendly!"

"SASORI-"

"They serve Cocktails? Better check it out-"

"SO HELP ME I WILL GO ALL KATSU ON YOUR ASS!"

"Fine fine, let's just eat here anyway!" Deidara sighs and walks in with me. This place is pretty big, huge actually. I see an empty table and rush over to it. Deidara just looks at me like i'm his idiotic little brother. He tells the person at the counter where we are sitting and he makes his way to the table. He sits down and takes one of the menus.

"Geez, I hate restaurants!"

"Why? I think their clean and nice!"

"Yeah but it's like date central here, lovers everywhere!"

"If it was you and Chaos it would be no different..."

"Yeah but everyone is on a date, thats why I like bars!"

"Whatever can we just order, i'm hungry!" A tall waitress walks over with a notepad, finally I can eat! She gives us a smile.

"What can I get you to drink gentlemen?"

"Yeah can I get a Cocktail, maybe a mudslide?"

Deidara, do you have to drink so much? "Sure, what do you want to drink sir?"

"I'll just have a mock tail, can I get a swedish summer?"

"Sure! I'll be back to take your order soon, along with your drinks!"

She walks off towards the bar. She was nicer than most of the people we met here. Deidara looks up at me and stares right into my eyes.

"You okay?" I think he is daydreaming.

"Yeah, it's just, after all this time I never got to see who you really were.."

"Oh! Is that it?"

"You're a better person than I would have thought you were!"

"Thanks, for that.."

"Not like that! I just finally got to see who you really were, underneath that puppet body!"

"Seriously Deidara? You mock my body in public?"

"Yes, I do, payback for earlier!"

"Dragging you in here is getting me fed, if I eat, I will shut up-"

"You know! It's not that bad here!"

Ha, I win. The waitress comes back with our drinks, there is an umbrella in mine, Deidara smirks and takes a straw.

"So boys what can I get for you to eat?"

"Yo, can I have the Poke?"

"Sure, and you?"

"I'll have the Saimin please!"

"Sure, wait here for a little while and i'll bring it over!"

She walks off into the kitchen. I take a sip of my Swedish Summer mock tail, it's really quite sweet. Deidara has already eaten the cherry off his Mudslide.

"So um, about yesterday.."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"When we, um-"

"It's going to be a rare occasion Sasori, I can assure you Chaos will get pissed off..."

"She said she was okay with it didn't she?"

"Well, thats not my point..."

"Oh, right..."

I slurp some of the swedish summer, this is really awkward. After a few minutes of sitting in complete silence the waitress comes back with our order. The Saimin smells really good, Deidara just digs into his Poke, he's such a pig. I just sit there with him, awkwardly. He doesn't talk for the whole meal, by the time we finish he just gets up and walks towards the counter to pay our bill. Why won't he talk to me? When we leave the restaurant I pull him aside. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, i'm seriously fine!"

"Oh really?"

"Well, we'll talk when we get home". The bus arrives and he jumps on, what could he want to talk about? Is it about earlier? I don't have a clue but whatever it is, it can't be too good if he won't say anything, did he talk to Chaos again? Did I do something? Whatever it is it's probably not going to be a good conversation.

**Chaos' POV**

We have been spending the whole day in the backyard practicing techniques with Kisame, it hasn't been all that fun because of all the tension on me lately. Kisame picked up on this, he started walking over to me, does he know too? It wouldn't surprise me.

"Hey, your off guard today!"

"A lot of stuff has been happening lately, I can't seem to focus!"

"Well I won't get involved, unless it's okay for you to tell me..."

"It's not all that great Kisame, I got in a relationship problem.."

"Ah, well it's none of my buisness so I won't bother you-"

"I wish Sasori was more like you..."

"Did he jump in on your problem?"

"He found out a secret and made himself part of the situation!"

"What a bastard, oh well I wouldn't let it get to you..."

Kisame is really nice, he is like my older brother, but he is not my type, his face sometimes scares me. Kisame smirks and walks back over to the tree he was standing under. I have been practicing so many ninja techniques and Jutsu that I am about to collapse. All afternoon has been dedicated to learning the water dragon jutsu, I have done it so many times that I am completely exhausted. I am so far the only one who has actually succeeded in doing it. Finally Kisame stops us.

"Alright guys we have been going on for a few hours-"

"More like days..." Coco replies.

"But it's time we head in, it's almost 45 degrees out here!"

"FINALLY!" Coco yells with complete exhaustion, she starts walking up to me, she looks like she wants to ask me for food.

"So, what happened this morning?"

"I don't understand..." I try to sound clueless, Coco wasn't there when I had the meltdown.

"I could hear you screaming!"

"Oh, no it's fine!"

"When you are screaming like a psycho in a court house it obviously means something is wrong!"

"Well, I can't tell you, I want to, but it's not your situation and you weren't there so..."

"Right, your sister doesn't deserve to know, I get it..."

"No! No it's not like tha-"

"I am sure you have your reasons, i'm going inside for lunch, feel free to ignore me..."

"Coco! Please understand!"

"By the way! When Sasuke gets back this afternoon, I don't want any interruptions!"

She just walks on ahead, she turns around and gives me the finger, guess she is really pissed off. I don't like keeping things from Coco because she is family, but I don't want too many people to know about it, it's a serious situation. I sigh and walk inside to see nothing but stares, from everyone. Pein walks up to me with a serious face

"We need to talk about certain behavior..." He pulls me aside and takes me back outside, I think I am going to die of embarrassment. He is looking very concerned, what did I do?

"I have heard there was a problem yesterday, can you explain?"

"It's none of your buisness!"

"We all know what happened, but why it happened is what we need to know..."

"You have no right to know!"

"Really? Is it between you and Deidara?"

"I am not going to answer-"

"Yes, it was, also, was Sasori involved?"

"What do you want from me?"

"I want the truth, I need to know all problems happening in the Akatsuki..."

"It was nothing more than yelling and relationship issues, no more is being said!"

"You did something that Sasori didn't like am I right?"

"Do you know? Do you know anything?"

"I can tell, if you tell me now we can continue with the issue at hand!"

"I did something with Deidara and Sasori found out, he got mad and rang me up yelling at me!"

"Okay then, am I allowed to know details?"

"No, I am sorry, you weren't there so..."

"I get it, thats fine, but is the situation solved?"

"Not exactly..."

"Kisame noticed this behavior and wanted someone to talk to you, being in charge, I went on ahead, now, what is going on and how can we fix it before the final exams?"

"Kisame told you?"

"We are worried..."

"Pein It's nothing, it will be solved when they return, i am sorry, nothing can be said until they come back!"

"They are coming back tomorrow, the finals are in three days, can you be prepared?"

"I don't know, I hope so, can I just wait a while before telling you?"

"Fine, can I just remind you the Akatsuki is not a relationship club-"

"I know, it's a secret organization, I know!"

"Good, by the way, the final test of dedication to the Akatsuki, would you like to know what will be required of you?"

"What will it be?"

"Only one can join the Akatsuki, two of you will most likely die..."

_Wow so dramatic, _

_dun dun duuun! :D_

_ I hope you guys enjoyed this one! :) _

_I am sorry it was so plain and boring! _

_Next chapter will be better I can assure you :)_

_Or, at least I think so... :|_

_I haven't finished the next chapter, don't worry, it will be done soon!_


	7. Warm Feelings

**Chapter 7 - Warm feelings**

**Deidara's POV**

The moonlight from outside shines on my face, it's like three in the morning, it's our last day before we go home and meet everyone tonight and I am pretty nervous, I feel as though things will be weird when we go home. I lean upwards and hop out of bed, it's really quite hot in the room, and hopefully Sasori has turned on the fans in the other room. I walk towards the door; I can hear Sasori talking, I need to know who he's talking to. I open the door slightly to find him talking on the phone to someone; I take a listen as to what he is saying.

"So when are the final tests?" Is that Chaos he's talking to? Or someone else? What's going on here?

"Alright, okay! Bye!"

He hangs up and I walk out of the room like I heard nothing.

"Morning!"

"Oh hey, there's breakfast on the counter!"

"Thanks Sasori!"

I look to see some French toast; it looks fresh like it had just been made a few minutes ago. I smile and take the plate from the counter over to the couch. I take a seat next to Sasori; he looks anxious and a little nervous.

"I was talking to Pein about the finals..."

"Oh when will they be?"

"In two days, we go home today don't we?"

"Yeah, shit, two days!"

"Wondering how Chaos is doing?"

"Yeah, I hope she will be ready for the challenges waiting for her..."

"Hopefully she will be prepared, I feel nervous though..."

"I don't know how she will do, it's a shame we can't be there for her..."

"Why not?"

"Cause only Pein can watch, remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

I take a bite from my toast, we are watching the news, not that it's important really. I start thinking of her, Chaos. What is she doing right now? I finish the plate of toast and take it to the counter. Sasori just keeps flicking through the channels, like he's going to find anything to watch in Hawaii. "We should take an hour to go shopping for some stuff to bring home!"

"Oh yeah, we were going to do that weren't we?"

"I got my wallet in my bag, want to go get that out of the way so we can go home?"

"Yeah, sure…"

Sasori goes into the room and grabs his bag; he comes back out with a bottle of shampoo. "What is this?"

"Come on! It's free Shampoo!"

"… Whatever let's just get going, we'll take our luggage with us, let's get out of here…"

I grab my stuff and head out the door to the elevator; we really need to come back to this place, as a whole group, because if we don't, it would be a big mistake! We go to the counter to hand back our keys when all of a sudden; it's the fucking blonde bitch that kept hitting on me!

"Hello?" I muttered to her softly, I hate this woman.

"Why hello handsome! Can I help you in any way?"

"We're leaving, so we came to take these keys to the counter and we'll be on our way…"

"Aw already? I wanted to at least give you something!"

"Give me what?"

The woman seductively leans forward and whispers into my ear.

"I wanted to give you a good time!"

Before I could say anything Sasori walked over to the woman and pushed her off me and said with a very sharp and dangerous look in his eye.

"If you ever come anywhere near him again, I will make sure you can't spread your legs wide enough to get on a bicycle!"

She looked at him with a horrified look and just left the desk to get her boss, Sasori looks at me in worry.

"Are you okay? What did she do?"

"Um, she said she wanted a 'good time' or something…"

"Well, we better leave before her boss comes, besides if we get found out we could get charged for sexual assault!"

"Right, let's go then!"

Sasori and I run out of the hotel like there was no tomorrow, it's pretty cool outside. We decide to just walk to the shops and markets, it's only five minutes away and there isn't much need to get on a bus, besides we are members of the Akatsuki so this is nothing. Sasori points towards the markets and we dash to get some cool stuff for the guys.

"Let's go to that place! No that place! Oh but they have some cool stuff there!"

He points to all these different shops with hundreds of little figures and costumes, they all look pretty cool so we race about and have a look around. I can see some really cool stuff the guys at home would like. It took a lot of browsing but we managed to get everything we wanted for everyone. We got a shark hat for Kisame, an inflatable pineapple for Pein, a hula chick bobble head for Itachi, we got Konan some origami, Coco gets some coconut chocolate, Chicky gets a cocktail making kit (because she illegally drinks) and for Chaos, I got her some little surprises. Sasori bought himself an inflatable palm tree and an inflatable dolphin for the pool and I got me a fire dancing stick, because I love playing with fire. By the time we got all the shopping done we realized it was time to go home, our flight was going to take off in an hour so we had to get organized and go. It was so much fun here in Hawaii, I don't know if it was the best time but I want to come back here soon. Sasori and I finally reach the airport, it was time to say goodbye to Hawaii.

**Sasori's POV**

After getting our bags through customs we get our tickets ready and get on the plane. I was really excited to go home, but I wasn't looking forward to going home to see Chaos. She must be so mad at me and I don't exactly want to be yelled at everyday by her after what I did. Deidara and quickly rush on board and claim our seats for the trip, it was going to be a long trip so we had to make sure we were ready. By the time we would get home it would be, probably around eleven at night, giving us the time to sleep I guess. We hear the pilot ask us to put on our seat belts and to get ready for take off. I was going to miss this place a little bit; we were going home a bit early. I turn to see Deidara looking out the window as we take off into the sky.

"Are you okay Deidara?"

"No, I am just so nervous Sasori it's not funny"

"I'm sure everything will be fine!"

"Sasori, I don't know what's going to happen but it's probably not going to be good!"

"She might have forgotten…"

"She isn't stupid, she will remember forever"

"Just relax, we can sort it our later, for now let's just relax and enjoy the flight!"

"Enjoy the flight?"

"Well, yeah!"

"Ugh, okay fine, to be honest this flight is turning out to be pretty crappy so far!"

"The seats? They are pretty bad aren't they?"

"Yeah, the seats Sasori!" He shouts in a sarcastic way.

I get the feeling he doesn't want to go home yet, he gets way to tense these days and all he talks about is Chaos this and Chaos that. I am kind of sick of hearing about his fetish for this girl, I love Chaos too but I don't talk about her every single fucking day. I went into a rage state and literally punched him in the face and said to him.

"Chaos isn't my ideal topic conversation, I don't want to hear anymore about her for the rest of the trip, if I hear another word about her from you on this plane, at home or anywhere, I won't hesitate to break out into an argument and possibly kill you!"

He looks at me with utter disbelief, his eyes grow cold and he just death stares me. He leans forward and says to me.

"Just because she's in the way of your love life with me doesn't mean you feel such jealousy, I get it, I have been talking about her a lot right now, but I miss her and I just wanted someone to talk to, how about you stop whining until we get home!"

"I just want to hear about you, I don't care about Chaos, I want to hear about you!"

"Alright, I guess that's a fair trade…"

We talked for hours about each other's lives, Deidara told me about how he learned to make art, I talked about how I became a puppet, our lives as children, who we were inside, it was actually a pretty good feeling. I felt happy talking with him. I suddenly started getting these warm feelings around him, what was this? I started getting sleepy after a while and I fell drowsy. Deidara told me I could sleep on his shoulder, but before long he fell asleep too, I felt so timid at first, but the warm feelings took over.

**Deidara's POV**

I awoke next to Sasori to see the plane had landed; I was both nervous and excited to see our homeland again. I shook Sasori awake and jumped off my seat to get my bags. Sasori looked up at me with a puzzled expression for a second. He looked at me with his dark red eyes and started falling asleep again. I shook him awake again and yelled in his face.

"GET UP YOU IDIOT WE'RE HERE!"

"Shit! I'm so sorry let's go!"

He jumps off his seat and we quickly get our bags. We race out of the plane and run for our lives, the airport was extremely busy so we had to hurry to find everyone, Sasori and I quickly rush through customs and we are permitted to leave. WHY ARE THERE SO MANY PEOPLE IN THIS FUCKING AIRPORT?

**Chaos' POV**

We arrived at the airport a few hours early with everyone, we all had to dress like ordinary people because we would stand out if we didn't, like we already don't stand out enough. I wait anxiously for them to arrive; I have some big news for him that he doesn't know about yet.

"You ready for this Chaos? Or should we call you Bunny?"

I hear a voice in my ear; I turn over to see who it is, its my friend Yue! Yue is one of my friends who went away with Naruto on a mission, she hasn't been with us for a year now and seeing her was so great! We were waiting for her to come home too. Yue's hair was different though and I couldn't work out why.

"What happened to your Rainbow hair?"

"Well let's say she was revived, her rainbow hair went away, but I quite like her white hair now!" Said Naruto with a smile.

You can tell they like each other, I don't know if they are dating but they must be! Naruto, might I mention, is also my cousin. Naruto lived with me like a brother but I have known since I was little that he was my cousin, he's very protective over me too, and he hates Deidara for some reason. I gave them both a hug and Naruto gave me a pat on the back.

"What was that for?"

"Because I know you have been lonely since that bastard left!"

"You jump to conclusions a lot don't you?"

"Why don't you trust him?"

"He's sneaky!"

"Well you and him can battle to the death over me!"

"No way! I don't want to be like Sasori!"

"Please don't Naruto!" Yue begs in worry

We have been waiting for a while, the airport is almost empty now, suddenly I see a boy with red hair in the distance, he turns around, I can see that it's Sasori. "Hey! Sasori! Over here!" He looks over to see all of the crew and I waiting for him and Deidara. He runs over to us and looks at me. "Chaos, I-"

"We'll talk about that later! It's so good to see you though!"

"Thanks, good to see everyone, Deidara should be here soon, he is on his way"

"Chaos turn around he's there!"

I slowly turn around to see him, standing, in front of me. He smiles at me and opens his arms out to me. I walk slowly towards him, and then I start walking faster, until I start running over to him as fast as I can. I race to him and leap into his arms and he holds me tightly. I start sobbing in his arms as he pets my head like I'm a cat. "Don't ever leave me again you hear me!"

"I promise Chaos, or should I say, Bunny?"

I laugh and hug his tightly; I have never felt any better than this. I lean forward and give him a little kiss; I missed this feeling. We kept kissing like this for a minute or two; I didn't care if I was in public anymore, I had him back now. He puts me down and walks with me over to see everyone waving and smiling. He runs with me and greets everyone, I feel so happy! We greeted each other and we all went to the parking lot.

"Okay everyone get into the van!"

"Where are Coco and Chicky?" Deidara asked; what was I going to tell him?

Coco and Chicky had actually given up the spot on the Akatsuki to let me join instead. I was so shocked, because I knew they both wanted it and I literally only heard about this an hour ago. I got on the Akatsuki because Coco had decided to be with Sasuke on missions and Chicky literally ran away from home with Itachi. Itachi is still a member but they went off to live together. This is because Chicky broke up with Pein, we will apparently never see her again for some reason, I obviously have a lot to tell Deidara.

"They forfeit…"

"What?"

"I got into the Akatsuki because they gave up…"

"Shit! So what does this mean now?"

"I am a member of the Akatsuki, I will pair up with Yue now because Naruto is going with Lia, Coco and Sasuke"

"When did all of this happen?"

"Today, I was told an hour ago though, by Pein"

"Wow, so, we are both members together?"

"You could say so!"

"Awesome!"

"I will have to tell you details later though, we need to go home straight away!"

"Let's go home!"

Everyone hops in the van and we get ready for a big dinner all together. I cuddle up next to Deidara, for the first time in a while.

_YIKES! All of this happened in the one chapter?_

_I have a lot to explain too, see, Chicky was one of my friends but she said she needed to see new people_

_So she won't have any interest in the fan fiction so I won't bother, sorry Chicky…_

_Coco will be involved but not as often as Yue and Lia…_

_I also wrote in a different layout, next chapter might be the third last or the second last chapter I write for this Fan fiction, I need to make room for more of my stories to come, next chapter will explain all the shit you read in Chaos' POV…_

_Hope you liked my filler Chapter! XD_


	8. Catching Up

**Chapter 8 – Catching up**

**Deidara's POV**

We were all surrounded at the dinner table, just us guys as the girls were talking outside about Chaos' new spot on the Akatsuki. I am so glad to be home, my bed is all mine, I get all the food for free and the T.V has good stuff on it for once! The guys and I were all talking about what we got up to in Hawaii, except we didn't say anything about our kisses… that would have been so awkward… I look out the window to see Chaos and Konan laughing over some joke Lia said, she looks at me through the window. I give her a wave and she waves back, Konan winks at me and laughs. She is like a fucking fan girl I swear. We all caught up and talked about Video Games, Stunts, T.V and more of the stuff we rant about. Chaos comes back inside and whispers into my ear. "I need to talk to you and Sasori!" I know what to expect so I get Sasori and we follow Chaos into the lounge room. I know what she wants to talk about and it's not going to be pretty.

"Right, now we need to talk about Hawaii, what did you boys do alone?"

"Well, we did some stuff we wouldn't really tell ANYBODY we knew…"

"Right, so, what did you guys do in bed?"

"Chaos! Don't ask that kind of stuff!"

"Leave her alone Sasori, she deserves to know, just like you found out about what we did last year…"

"So what happened?"

"We slept in the same bed because we accidently got the penthouse master rooms…"

"Okay, how many times did you, you know…"

"Only a few times, I promise we didn't do anything crazy"

"Yeah…"

"What do we do about this guys? You obviously feel things I don't feel!"

"We agreed not to go along with it…"

"Okay then, now that that's over with, we need to talk about what has happened here, it's a very long story…"

"What exactly happened?"

"This story breaks up into many stories, Sasori, this part of the story is something you might know about…"

"Alright then, hit me…"

I take a deep breath and get ready to hear what she is about to say, is it about Chicky? I want to know the story there.

"The other day Konan had confirmed something with me, she has told me it's okay to tell you now…"

**Chaos' POV**

"It was probably the biggest thing to happen to Pein in all of his time in the Akatsuki, concerning a girl of course. Pein and Chicky had been in a relationship for a very long time that it almost seemed like marriage they were so close, But that all came crashing down just recently. See, Konan and Pein had been seeing each other secretly. Nothing serious they just going places together privately with each other as friends. One day Konan confessed her attraction for Pein, she had no idea he was with Chicky but they hooked up. They had been seeing each other for many weeks until Pein had to tell Konan to back off because Chicky was getting suspicious, even though he sort of liked her and Itachi sort of liked Chicky. It was a strange situation. Konan was always hoping things would change and that she could have Pein again, she always talked to me about how she felt"

"Why did Pein keep her hanging?"

"We don't know, but that all changed, he confessed his attraction to her was more than Chicky, but she didn't want Chicky to get hurt, also, Chicky wants her original name to be used from now onwards…"

"Audrey?"

"Yes, now she and Pein were reaching 1 year together, when all of a sudden Pein kept a distance from her and things were a little different, Chi-"

I paused for a moment to remember her name.

"Audrey… Audrey was often in pain because she felt like Pein didn't care anymore; Pein didn't want her to get hurt so he just left her for a while but she didn't know his true intentions."

"Can you cut to the chase that got her angry?" Deidara asks impatiently

"Sure, but it's not that pretty, in fact I walked in on it…"

"Okay? What happened?"

"Pein and Konan got some time alone at home until I came back with Lia from going shopping. I could hear screaming and moaning and I got really scared, Lia and I slowly walked to Konan's bedroom from which the noise was coming from. We found Pein and Konan doing something they would regret, it was not a great sight…"

"Don't tell me-"

"Konan slept with Pein, to put it politely, otherwise, they were having sex in her room…"

"Shit, when was this?"

"Actually it was yesterday …"

"That recent?"

"Konan was sobbing so much she couldn't breath, she was so afraid I would tell Audrey, but I told her for Audrey's sake that I wouldn't, but it was too late, she was right behind me…"

"What happened?"

"Pein jumped out of bed to explain, Audrey threw a Kunai at Konan, it hit her in the face"

"That's why she had a scar?"

"Audrey said the following, it isn't pretty…"

"Go on…"

"I fucking hate you, you soulless ginger bastard, she is nothing but a cardboard cut out and you prefer her over me? This is disgusting, I hate you and I hate her! She is a worthless bitch, someone throw water on her so I can watch the color escape from her!"

"Wow, that's awful!" Sasori looked at me with disbelief.

"I would be pissed too, if you were doing that with Sasori, but I would never say anything like that to you guys!"

"Thank you?" Deidara said with a confused tone.

"Audrey ran away with Itachi and she swore she would never talk to anyone in the house ever again"

"So where is she now?"

"She saved up her money to move to Korea, she is moving there today"

"Shit, so what now?"

"We, as sisters, will keep in touch, but she has better things to worry about then me…"

"That's not true, now is it?"

"She would prefer the people over there than me, why would she want to talk to me?"

"You are her sister?"

"I practically told Konan I was on her side, why would Audrey forgive me?"

"That's what sisters do…"

"Maybe, thanks guys for listening"

"Come here you!"

I walk over to Deidara who grabbed me and put me on his lap. He gave me a hug and told me that everything was going to be all right. He held me in his arms for a little while until Sasori started complaining.

**Sasori's POV**

I am sick of Chaos and Deidara in their 'love bird' state! Oh my God I want it to stop! I want to talk to them both, but I guess it's not all that bad. Chaos sits up and clears her throats, more to say? I knew Pein and Konan were dating, but there's more to it?

"Audrey wasn't exactly that innocent either, she was seeing someone too…"

"Why would Audrey see anyone behind a partner's back? I would expect that from Pein but not her…" I was a little confused by this.

"Well, get ready for this guys… Remember when Deidara and I were, um, you know, in his room, well Audrey did the same…"

"With Deidara?" I asked, probably a stupid question.

"NO! NOT WITH DEIDARA! SASORI!" Deidara yelled in my face.

"I wouldn't be surprised though Deidara, she has been with two other guys…"

"Are you serious?" Now things were getting weird, how could she manage three at once?

"Here goes. Audrey had actually been with Itachi, you could tell because they ran away together. Anyway, she was also with Sasuke, don't ask why because I don't know why…"

"So what happened in that situation?"

"Sasuke was going to get a little too physical with her, she said she didn't want to but he basically-"

"So he raped her?"

"No, he didn't, he didn't have time because Coco and I barged in and kicked his ass…"

"When was this? What the hell!"

"Like, a few months ago, long before he dated Coco-"

"Dated?"

"Didn't you hear? Coco is going out with Sai!"

"NO WE DID NOT KNOW THIS!"

"What the fuck?" Deidara and I were speechless, we haven't heard from Sai in ages! It's been a year! Oh well, the more you know.

"Are you guys living under a rock?"

"No! We haven't been here!"

"Bunny, continue!" Deidara teases her with that name all the time, geez I thought we were done with this… She giggles and continues.

"All I can say is that they were together for a weird reason, Sasuke broke up with Coco because he lied to her..."

"Why are Coco and Sasuke doing missions if they aren't together anymore?" I ask hoping not to sound stupid again.

"Because they are still friends silly!"

"Okay, then tell us this. Why isn't Gaara going with Lia?"

"Gaara is doing a solo mission somewhere"

"I see..."

"I know it's a lot to take in but it's not that hard to understand."

"So what did Audrey do with Itachi?"

"The exact same thing I did with Deidara except twice..."

"What. The. Actual. FUCK?!"

"That was my exact reaction Sasori, I heard them once and saw it the other..."

"That's why Itachi kept our secret!"

"Yup, anyway they are gone now so nothing matters anymore..."

"Is there anything else Chaos?"

"Not really..."

"Let's just agree that shit happens and that now we just need to get back on track..."

"Agreed..."

**Chaos' POV**

We all stand up and go our ways. I go back outside to talk to Konan and the boys are going back to the table. Konan is sitting alone outside, Lia must be with Coco somewhere. I walk over to Konan and sit next to her on the stairs on our deck.

"What did you tell him Chaos?"

"I told them what you told me, except without the details we know..."

"You won't tell them Pein and I are engaged will you?"

"No, you and Pein have my trust, I swear I will take it to the grave!"

"Thanks, I can trust you..."

"I am sorry about what I did with Deidara, I'm sorry I never told you-"

"It's okay, I understand, but I did worse things..."

"No, I am under-aged, you are an adult Konan..."

"That may be true, but Deidara and you were dating, Pein and I lied to Chi- I mean, Audrey..."

"We both made terrible mistakes in the end, but I want you to know, that I trust you..."

"Yeah... Me too..."

Konan and I were silent for a while, just looking at the stars. It was about ten minutes before we agreed to go back inside and get ready for bed. I walked inside with her and looked at everyone laughing like idiots, I missed seeing everyone laugh together, Deidara looks at me and smirks. I can't help but go bright red every time he looks at me. Konan looked at me with a cheesy smile and tugged on Deidara, pointed to the hallway and yelled.

"Go love birds! Be freeeee!"

"Konan what are you suggesting?"

"Go spend some time in her room!"

"What?!" I go even redder.

"I promised I wouldn't do THAT again!" Deidara looks at her with an angry expression, but Konan ignores him.

"You don't have to silly!"

Deidara sighs and everyone starts whistling and laughing. Deidara is so embarrassed, as am I. He looks at me and smiles a little, I guess it would be nice to get time alone.

"Alright then, come on you!"

He picks me up and carries me to my room, this is so weird and everyone is watching! God this is so strange! What about Sasori?

**Deidara's POV**

We finally got to her room, I haven't actually been in her room before. I open the door, with Chaos still in my arms and I walk in. Her room is very tidy and neat, it's filled with Japanese Lanterns and cute Plushies. She is a big fan of Japanese culture. She jumps out of my arms and onto her bed, she turns the T.V on and pats the bed. "Sit here with me!"

I smirk and sit next to her on the soft bed. Her room is cozy, like she spends most of her time in here and makes it homely. It's quite refreshing too. She flicks through the channels until she finds something to watch. We basically sit there for a few minutes before she clears her throat, more to say?

"Thanks Deidara..."

"For what?"

"For not going along with it..."

"Yeah..."

"Something wrong Dei?"

"Chaos can I be honest with you?"

"Sure!"

"I think I still like Sasori, just a little bit!..."

She stops for a moment, she takes a deep breath. I think she knew that was coming, in fact she knew I was starting to develop feelings for him right from the start, but I wouldn't give her up for anything.

"Deidara can I be honest with you too?"

"Sure"

"I think you should be with Sasori too..."

"You like that bastard after what he did?"

I was shocked, I thought she didn't feel the same way! I was a little pissed off but I guess that is how she felt about me and Sasori so I can't get mad just yet.

"I was mad, because you and Sasori were better off than I was with you, I felt-"

"Felt what? You know I love you right?"

"I felt as thought your feelings for him were stronger-"

"Chaos don't be jealous of him, because you should know by now that we aren't going along with it!"

"But do you want to?"

"Um..."

"Well then, where do we go from here?"

"I guess I should try to convince you!"

"Wait what?!"

She had no idea what I was thinking, good, I can surprise her. I pull her close and I give her a little kiss, just a little one. She kisses me back, until we both start going with the motion. Suddenly things start getting faster at a pace, I hope we don't make any mistakes. Her face is going bright red and she seems a little shaky. Things get a little more passionate, I can't stop myself. Sorry Chaos but things are getting intense here. I can't stop what I'm doing, it just feels so right, yet so wrong. Sasori is going to kill me for doing this, but I need her, now.

_Oh God that was a long chapter! OmO_

_Anyway I hope that was good for you, the Yaoi is coming soon too! :3_

_Yue wishes for you to keep reading and giving a favorite and follow! :3_

_Next chapter is being written too! :D_

_Thanks for reading this one! :P_

_By the way, Chaos is now classified as an OC, she isn't me in any way, she is a Fan Fiction OC now, that is what she is made for! So don't think it's me Deidara is kissing, think it's an OC! XD_

_I have a visual of her if I need to upload it to Deviant art or something..._

_Later guys!~ 3_


	9. Alone Time

**Chapter 9 - Alone time**

**Deidara's POV**

Nobody can see us, nobody can hear us. Chaos and I have been at it for twenty minutes now, I can't control what I feel anymore! She is a little shaky and nervous, but I won't do anything extreme to her, I promised I wouldn't. She pulls herself back, oh shit did I make her uncomfortable? She leans forward and whispers into my ear.

"Will you stay here tonight?"

I go bright red and start shaking a little, I can't move when a girl is this close to me. She has never said something like this before either! What the hell is she thinking she is only young! Too young! I made a promise to her anyway! No! She looks up at me and I just can't help but smile. She grabs my shirt and pulls me down. This is as far as we should go, but we went further. We were basically making out on her bed for a very long time, before she demands me to do something that would probably send Sasori into a fit.

"Take it off Dei..."

"Take off what?"

"Your shirt stupid!"

I go extremely red, this is worse than the time she and I went to my room! What the hell was I supposed to do in this situation? So I took it off, I was getting a little nervous about this but she was mature enough to wait until we were older to go that far. She puts her hand on my body and looks a little surprised.

"You're warm Dei... And you are going bright red too!"

"I guess I'm just nervous that someone will walk in!"

"Just don't make too much noise and nobody will!"

"Alright then, but nothing further than this!"

"Got it!"

She smiles and pulls me back down. I have never felt so connected to someone before, what was right and what wasn't? It didn't matter anymore because I had her with me. She put her hands around me and pulled me closer to her, she wanted something more I could tell. She tried taking her shirt off but I stopped her.

"No, not that far..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, I know what it's like to want something like this, I have wanted this ever since we started dating..."

"To be honest, me too..."

"Don't worry, that time will come one day!"

"Can you at least lie here with me for the night?"

"Sure, that's fine with me."

She climbs into bed and snuggles into the sheets, I smirk and snuggle down with her. Her bed is warm and cozy, I feel somewhat relaxed here. We talk for a little while about what she did while she was gone, what I did in Hawaii, the fun I had. Before long, she fell asleep next to me, I smile and close my eyes. I fall asleep next to the girl of my dreams, I love her dearly.

**Sasori's POV**

Deidara has been gone all night, so has Chaos. I won't start an argument but I am worried about them, what mistake have they made this time? Konan, Pein, Kisame and I all got up early and had breakfast. Konan made us all some bacon and eggs. I am right now sitting at the table next to Pein. I am under pressure a lot at the moment because of Chaos and Deidara. I'm actually quite angry that he spent the night in her room, it's risky.

"Easy Sasori, calm yourself!" Pein looked a little concerned.

"Pein this is really hard on me right now!"

"I thought they were a couple Sasori, or is something else on your mind?" Kisame teased me with no thought that I might kill him.

"You were the one who snapped at Chaos too Sasori! they needed to catch up!"

"Yeah I guess, but what if they did something stupid?"

"Let's go find out if they did!"

"Konan give them privacy at least!" Pein sighed, Konan sometimes gets extreme.

"No Pein! I want to see!"

Konan jumps out of her seat and races down the hall, Pein runs after her and Kisame follows. I sigh and get out of my seat and run after them before they wake Deidara and Chaos up. Konan tip-toes through the hall and reaches Chaos' door.

"Guys this is a bad idea!"

"Relax Sasori! It will be interesting to see what THEY do!"

She slowly turns the knob and opens it without making too much noise. She peaks through the door to see Chaos and Deidara asleep in her bed.

"Guys this is really cute come see!"

We all walk in quietly to see Chaos fast asleep next to Deidara. It was quite cute but why was Deidara's shirt off? What the fuck did they do last night? Konan creeped through her room over to the bed and leaned over.

"They aren't naked, Deidara just sleeps with his shirt off!"

"Thank God..."

"Yes Sasori, that would be sad if they were!" Kisame poked me shoulder, bastard.

"Shut, the fuck up..."

"Aw look at them snuggled up together!"

Suddenly Deidara started to slowly open his eyes, we are totally fucked here. Konan smiles cheekily and pokes Deidara's cheek.

"Well you two were busy I can tell!"

"Konan? Whaa?" He rubs his eyes and sits up.

"What did you do to my sister from another mister Dei-Dei?"

"Shit! Konan what the fuck are you doing in here?"

"Watching you two cuties sleep!"

"You sick fan-girl!" He lies back down to Chaos again, lazy asshole.

"Take pictures of them they are kawaii!" Konan gets her phone out and takes many shots of them, is that even okay to do Konan?

"Will you fucking stop it! She will wake up!"

What irony, Chaos started opening her eyes thanks to everyone laughing and yelling. She lifts herself up and looks around to see everyone in her room, what a drag.

"What is everyone doing in here?!"

"Morning bunny..."

"Dei? You slept here?"

"Did you forget about last night already?"

"Hey you! You and your little Dei-Dei are so kawaii this morning!"

"So Deidara, was she all over you or what?"

"Spill the beans! Where is that condom?"

"KISAME!" He did not just say that did he? Well, did they do it?

"We didn't do that! We slept and talked!"

"Explain the hickey Chaos, did you two get rough?"

"Is it really that obvious? Will people notice?" She is starting to get a little anxious, oh dear.

"Ha! I knew it!" Kisame and Pein start laughing their asses off like this is funny.

"Hey! Leave them alone guys..."

"Sasori?" Kisame looks puzzled.

"You guys might want to get up soon, breakfast is ready!"

Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy, after the first time I snapped they expected it again, but I promised not to do that.

"Sure! I am so hungry!"

"After last night you would be hey Chaos?"

They start breaking out laughing again until Chaos punches both of them in the stomach on the way out the door. Konan smiles at me with a cheesy expression and walks out, I guess she figured I wanted to talk to Deidara.

"So what happened?"

"Eh, we made out..."

"What the hell, you were so blunt just now..."

"Because Sasori!"

"Because what?"

"I am most likely going to do the same to you!" He smirks at me, what is happening?

"What the fuck?" I go bright pink and my face flushes, I can feel it growing warmer and warmer.

"I'll explain later!"

He gets out of bed and walks to the kitchen, what the fuck was that about? I follow him out the door and go back to finish my bacon. Chaos has already grabbed her breakfast, that was quick. Deidara grabs my arm and yells.

"Oh no, no need to finish up here, come with me first!"

"Deidara are you okay?"

"Just fucking get in my room before I change my mind!"

I am starting to get a little worried about him, but oh well, I do have some feelings on my mind. He drags me to his bedroom and throws me on his bed, where the fuck is this going? Everyone looks confused except for Chaos, who is smiling nervously in her seat.

"Chaos wanted me to tell you something"

"And you had to drag me in here?"

"Yes, now listen!"

"Okay, hit me, what is it?"

"Chaos likes you..."

"Oh, really?!"

"As am I, you know what she said?"

"What did she say?"

"We can go along with it, you and I!"

"What about her?"

"She said it's fine, but we can't just leave her, agreed?"

"Sure Deidara, agreed..."

He smiles at me and walks over to me. He places his finger on my lips and leans forward. He leans in and whispers.

"Let's get back to what I was planning to do to you from the beginning!"

He grabs my shirt and pulls me up to him. He looks down on me and smirks. What the hell is he planning? I don't even know what to expect anymore to be honest. He leans in and kisses me, his soft lips touch mine again after a long time. These warm feelings are coming back to me. I feel as though I will not be able to do anything but accept it, he is still very intimidating. He pulls back and throws me on his bed and he takes his shirt off. What the hell is his plan? I am starting to feel a little nervous about all of this. This happened so quickly I haven't had time to even think about my next move here! He is one to rush things though.

"Do you even know what you are doing?"

"Maybe I do Sasori!"

"Whatever just make this quick..."

"I am not going to be the only one without a shirt here Sasori..."

"Okay fine!"

I slowly take off my shirt and throw it on the floor. Deidara climbs on top of me and pulls me closer to him. Hid lips collide with mine and that feeling returns. This is the furthest I have ever gotten with him before, what changed his mind? I feel tense a little, I feel as though he is going a little too rough, but these feelings I am having are telling me it's okay. that he'll protect me.

"I bet you were wanting this!"

"Maybe, but, now?"

"Sasori, Chaos is too young and I need someone to get this tension off my shoulders"

"What tension are you-"

"Sexual tension you dumbass!"

"Oh, right..."

Damn Deidara has some perverted feelings in that little bubble of his. We lay back on his bed for almost an hour kissing each other, I don't know exactly what is happening but it's a rush, I can feel the adrenalin. I need more of it, this feeling was making me feel alive, like I was a cheetah in the African plains running far out.

"Deidara..."

"What?"

"This isn't rough enough!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Go harder on me!"

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"What happened to not waking anyone up?"

"Deidara I don't care just do it!"

Deidara groans and continues trying to make pleasure to me, I feel dirty doing this. I feel like a scumbag but who gives a shit? Chaos won't mind will she? He moves down to me neck and kisses it gently.

"You can do better than that! I'm not a girl!"

Deidara death stares me and shakes his head. He tries this again, this time harder. Things are getting out of hand in a way, but I don't mind. He gets a little rougher, Oh God I can't take this, my feelings are taking over so much that I can't feel anything but his lips on my fragile neck.

"Oh God!"

"This is dirty Sasori..."

"Just a little longer!"

"You want me to keep this up or something else?"

"Get in me..."

"What the-"

"Get in me Deidara!"

"Are you fucking insane? I haven't lost my virginity yet and Chaos will be the first!"

"Just do it!"

"Sasori, no..."

"Then just do it with pants on, does that work out for you?"

"I don't know if I want to go THAT far! That isn't what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"This! What we are doing now is what I meant!"

"JUST DO IT DEIDARA!"

Deidara groans at me. I think Deidara is the one finding me intimidating. Suddenly he backs off me and gets off the bed.

"Sasori I can't do this shit!"

"Why not?"

"I have Chaos too... Besides she told me not to go further than we just did!"

"Sorry..."

"It's okay, but never again will we go this far!"

"Fine..."

Deidara puts his shirt back on and walks out the door. I feel really guilty right now, I forgot that Chaos is Deidara's girlfriend, oh well, at least we are allowed to do this stuff. I put my shirt back on and I walk out of his room and back to the kitchen. I walk out to see everyone staring at me, they must have heard me. They don't know about what we did in Hawaii either.

"What the fuck were you doing Sasori?" Kisame looked at me with utter disbelief.

"Um..."

"Why didn't you tell us you were gay?"

"I'm not gay! I'm Bi-Sexual! There is a difference!"

"So you and Deidara are Bi?"

"Yes Naruto we are..."

Everyone just stares at us in shock, this is the first time I have come clean like this. Deidara and I are going bright red, and Chaos is in a filthy mood on the couch.

**Chaos' POV**

I wasn't expecting them to start practically dry humping each other in Deidara's room. That wasn't what Deidara told me he was going to do. Before we went to sleep Deidara told me he would just kiss him for a little while to get some sexual tension off him, but nope, he straddled him. I am so pissed off right now, why would he do that? He should know that isn't what we agreed on! I have been sitting on the couch watching action movies with Kisame and Pein the whole time. I could hear them, but that's what they were doing the whole time? Deidara walks over to the couch and looks down on me. He signals me that he wants me to talk to him, so I agree and follow him out to the deck.

"Let me explain this one!"

"What is there to explain? You got horny and I'm too young?"

"No! It's not like that!"

"Then what is it Dei?"

"He got too rough, I at least, well, you know..."

"I get it, you wanted to do what you did to me, to Sasori..."

"No I wanted to kiss him once, but he took over! He was very intimidating!"

"I don't believe you..."

"Come on don't be like that! I love you AND Sasori!"

"I know, but, would you consider marrying him?"

"No..."

"Really?"

"I'm being dead serious, I wouldn't marry him..."

"Why should I believe you?"

"**_Because I want to marry you..._**"

_Well then, Yaoi time! * w *_

_The Yaoi doesn't stop here just because Deidara likes Chaos, trust me it doesn't... :P_

_Also, I am writing a sequel to this, because I feel like it! ^ w ^_

_Also, this isn't the ONLY Yaoi pairing, there will be another... :P_

_And more characters are coming! :D_

_Okay enough clues! Figure the rest out later! :3_

_Thanks for reading this chapter! Last few chapters coming up next! :D_


	10. Negative Choices

**Chapter 10 - Negative Choices**

**Deidara's POV**

She is speechless, looking into my eyes trying to determine whether or not I am serious or not. Her face lights up and her eyes grow a little teary. She didn't expect that one to happen!

"You mean that? For real Dei?"

"Absolutely, I may love Sasori, but you came first and you will always be first!"

"But I'm too young!"

"I know, so let's wait for what the future brings for us!"

She smiles at me sweetly, I love her smile, it's really cute. I cuddle her tightly and give her a sweet kiss. She feels less tense now that I have finally been able to prove to her that I will always be there for her. Sasori and Chaos however are just going to have to understand that a commitment is going to be hard for me right now due to the fact that I have two potential lovers.

"But remember this, Sasori will always be there too..."

"What..."

"I know it's hard but could you just understand this..."

"Sure, okay..." She looks a little upset over this.

I hate doing this to her, but with my feelings for Sasori getting in the way it's hard to only choose her, I can't help the way I feel.

"It's just, I know that you have feelings for him but how are you going to marry me if you love him too?"

"I guess we can work something out..."

"No Deidara, let's not forget you also lied to me!"

"How did I lie to you?"

"You told me you were going to talk to him and maybe just give him a little kiss, but you practically had sex with him in your room!"

She looks really upset, not angry, but sad. I feel awful for doing that to her! But it's just the way I feel and there isn't much I can do to control the way I feel about Sasori and how to tone it down!

"Maybe we need a break-"

"No! I want to be with you-"

"I can't honestly tell if you are serious about this!"

"But you know how I feel-"

"NO! I DON'T! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ANYMORE!"

Her eyes grow watery and she looks at me in disbelief. I don't know what to say to be honest, I feel so guilty as it is and I'm afraid that if I say something it will be the wrong thing.

"I don't want to have to live like this Dei! I can't marry you if you love him the way you do! That isn't what marriage is!"

"I know it's not-"

"Then why did you say you would marry me?"

"Because I mean it! You were happy about it too!"

"But Sasori too? I can't make a commitment like that!"

"But, I love hi-"

"THEN FUCK OFF AND DON'T HURT ME LIKE THIS! DON'T PLAY WITH MY FEELINGS IF YOU DO LOVE HIM!"

Tears stream down her eyes like I have never seen before, she looks so broken inside. Her brown eyes slowly start to grow red and I can't help but tear up a little too. I didn't ask for any of this but this is the way things are now, I can't change what has been done.

"I'm not marrying you, I can't!"

She wipes her tears away and walks away from me. My greatest fears have come true, I lost her, and I might never get her back. She opens the door and walks inside, Lia and Yue rush over to her and guide her off somewhere. Konan looks out the glass door and looks at me in utter disbelief. She slides the door open and walks over to me.

"Hey! Fuck-ass! What the fuck did you do to her?"

"I lied to her..."

"Yeah you fucking did! I hope you know what you just did, you got Sasori in the end, congratulations! You fucking asshole!"

Konan slaps me in the face, not that it hurt, but I know she's angry with me. She storms back inside to find Chaos and then it hits me, Chaos probably never wants to talk to me again, I let go of her too early, but I guess she will never get to know how much I love her. because of what I did with Sasori, I lost my girlfriend.

**Sasori's POV**

I am the only one left in the living room and kitchen, everyone else is either with Chaos or Deidara, because nobody expected Chaos to be so upset over this. Kisame, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke and Pein are talking to Deidara and Konan, Coco, Lia and Yue are with Chaos. I know what people are going to think of me now, what have I done? I should never have done that, I ruined Deidara's life. Suddenly I see Deidara walk in, he obviously wants to talk to me about what we did this morning. He walks over to the lounge and grabs my arm and drags me outside with the rest of the guys.

"What is it now Deidara-"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?" Deidara looks absolutely pissed off with me.

"YOU BOTH LIED TO MY COUSIN! SHE'S FAMILY! NOBODY MESSES WITH MY FAMILY!"

"She's my family too Naruto, as are you!"

"Shut up Pein, don't start another argument!"

"Deidara, this isn't all my fault you know!" I was starting to get a little pissed off with him, I might have brought it on but he agreed to it!

"Deidara he is right, you agreed to do it, so it's a half and half situation!" Gaara proves my point, I guess I can trust him a little.

"OH SHUT UP GAARA!"

"YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE SHUTTING UP DEIDARA! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER!"

Everyone looks at each other with disgust, Sasuke and Gaara both step forward.

"Now, Everyone here was about to find out good news about Gaara and Lia, but this happened!"

"I was going to tell you all that Lia and I are going steady..."

"Good for you Gaara, you deserve it..." Deidara congratulates, not that it does much good for him.

"Yeah, which is better than what you deserve!"

"Easy Gaara, now this is how we are going to settle things, Deidara and Sasori will apologize to each other!"

"FUCK THAT SASUKE! HE'S THE ONE WHO BROUGHT IT ON!"

"That may be, but you are also making people lose trust in him, that isn't a good image!"

"Deidara let's just do it..."

"FUCK. THAT. CRAP!"

Deidara flings a punch at me, right in the face. I can feel my cheek's pain rising. I fling one back at him, until before we know it we are bashing each other up for dominance. I haven't exactly gotten into a fight with a friend before.

"I'll kill you Sasori!"

Deidara gets a Katsu attack ready, I already knew this was coming but I never knew he would pull it now. The girls come dashing out the door to resolve the fight and stop Deidara from trying to attack. But Deidara doesn't listen and before he can yell "Katsu" we hear a familiar voice.

"Wait!"

Chaos runs in between us, she just sits there expecting Deidara to move.

"None of you will hurt each other without me getting in the way! Because I don't want violence to be used over my sake!"

"Move out of the way Chaos, he's the reason I lost you!"

"You are the reason you lost me Deidara! You lied to me! He might have brought it on but you did it! So leave him alone!"

"Chaos?" I am so confused, why would she help me after all I put her through?

"I won't see you get hurt, nobody will hurt each other and if someone gets hurt, I will leave the same way Audrey did, but I will walk alone!"

"Chaos, please-"

"No, put that attack away and save it for another time!"

Deidara lowers his hands and storms back inside after taking a good look at me dead in the eyes. He seems really pissed. Chaos is still on the floor shaking a little, she seems a little upset after seeing what she saw and having lost Deidara over me. Everyone goes inside so it's just me and Chaos to talk.

"Chaos are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do anymore..."

"Why is that?"

"I lost him, I lost you, I lost everything important to me"

"That isn't your fault, it's mine-"

"No, it's all of us..."

"Fair way to put it..."

"What do we do now Sasori? We lost him..."

"We?"

"Well you were on his mind and Deidara proposed to me..."

"Did he really?" I was a little shocked, so what happened out here between them?

"But I refused because of his feelings for you..."

"I am so sorry Chaos I hope you know that!"

"No, it's okay! I did it because I knew he would miss you and couldn't keep a commitment..."

"And because he lied to you?"

"Yeah... I can't live in lies..."

"Me either, and we won't anymore!"

Chaos snuggles up next to me, she's sort of caring when she's upset. She starts crying on my shoulder softly and I bring her close to me, I can't do anything but curl up with her to comfort her for all the trouble I caused her, I can't hurt her like that again. She is so broken and sad, why did I have to hurt everyone like this?

**Chaos' POV**

I'm hurt, I hate what I have become and I lost my boys, sure Sasori apologized, but Deidara has probably run away from me. I am now sitting in my room on my hard and cold mattress, waiting for dinner to be called, or a sign of something great. But nothing. I am alone, scared and sad, nothing could make my life any worse, nothing. I lost the boy I love and my friends can't help me. Why? Why did this happen? Suddenly I hear a knock on my door.

"Chaos? Can I come in?"

"Who's asking?"

"It's me silly! Yue!"

"Oh! Come in!"

She walks in a little nervously, hoping I wouldn't cry or I wasn't crying already. She smiles and sits next to me on the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not so great right now Yue, I lost him..."

"Maybe, but you know what? He'll come around."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I put everyone through this mess..."

"Don't be! You have our support, so does Deidara and Sasori too!"

"What will happen to me? Will he forgive me?"

"I think you should be more worried about forgiving him, he did something awful to you, but maybe you should just forgive him!"

"He won't listen..."

"Well, you think about it, I'll bring your dinner in for you if you want!"

"Thanks Yue, thanks for being here for me!"

"No problem, I better get back to Naruto, we're making Ramen!"

"Cool..."

"Get better you!"

"I hope I will soon..."

She smiles and gives me a little hug of encouragement. She walks out the door and back into the kitchen. I feel a little light headed to be honest, but that's from being so tired and from crying so much today. I wait another half an hour before Yue knocks at my door again, I don't feel like eating much but I should at least eat half of it. As I am eating I hear another knock at the door, it's someone else.

"You in there?"

"Who is that?"

"Um..."

"Hmm, it's open..."

He walks in and looks around my room, I threw all my stuff on the floor and I have tissues everywhere. After what I saw and heard today I have completely lost the plot.

"I need to talk to you..."

"About today?"

"Yeah..."

He takes a seat next to me on the bed and we sit there awkwardly for a little while before he opens his mouth to speak.

"About the way I acted, I am so sorry I caused you so much pain, it wasn't like me to use violence like that on my friends so forgive me!"

"I guess that can be forgiven..."

"And also what I did to you, I should never have lied to you, ever, what I did was wrong and having gone out with you for a year now it just doesn't seem right of me to do this to you"

I don't reply, I don't know if forgiving him is that easy after everything that happened today, after all we went through.

"Chaos I know you are mad but please understand that-"

"I can't just understand everything Deidara!"

My eyes grow watery again, why do I have to be so weak? Why am I such a whiny bitch when it comes to this stuff?

"I know, but I just can't let you go..."

"Why? You love him more! Why should I believe you this time? What is your excuse? Tell me why I should believe you!"

"PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME!"

"Dei?"

"I know it's hard for you to believe in me, but I really do love you, there is nobody else I would choose! Sure Sasori is great but he is more interested in sex and games than a relationship, you give me a reason to fall head over heals for someone, someone like you! If I can't have you, then I can't have anyone! I love you-"

I cut him off with a little hug, I wrap my arms around him and snuggle next to him. He looks down on me and I look up at him.

"That's all I needed to hear, now you better promise me you won't hurt me again!"

"I'll cross my heart, and reserve it for you!"

We sit there together long enough for my Ramen to get cold. I don't care, I have him now. I don't know what exactly happened today, but I know that when there is a rain cloud, along comes a rainbow. I just hope this never happens again. I can't lose him to my jealously, nor can I let him fly away from my reach.

"So I still have one more question Chaos!"

"What is that?"

"Will you still marry me?"

"Yeah, I think I will."

I start getting a little drowsy and start falling asleep on Deidara's shoulder, he smirks and rests his head on mine, we are one again.

_Yay! Sort of a happy ending! :D_

_I know it was fast paced but you know, I can't __exactly__ separate them! :)_

_Also, Sasori and Deidara's love isn't over, just put off for now! :D_

_Okay! Now there will be another chapter before I finish this up!_

_Thanks for reading this one! :3_


	11. Surrounded By Red Clouds

**Chapter 11 - Surrounded by Red Clouds**

**Deidara's POV**

**_A few weeks later_**

Chaos is still asleep in her room after yesterday. We spent the entire day yesterday preparing for a mission this week. We still don't know what kind of mission it is but we have been told it's an assassination and a recruiting mission. Nothing has been said so far as to where we are going but all I know from Pein is that we will be going off in groups. I got paired up with Yue, Naruto, Sasori and Chaos. Even though Yue and Naruto aren't part of the Akatsuki, they can be classified as allies, but they are only allies because Chaos is part of the Akatsuki. I am watching over the three of them today and I have to make sure that they don't assassinate Chaos. We haven't been given details as to what our part is, but we are heavily prepared for whatever happens. I knock on Chaos' door hoping that she is awake. I can hear a moaning of sorts.

"Chaos?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I come in?"

"Mhm!"

I walk inside to find that she is still in bed; she is acting really lazy today. After we told her to prepare for this mission she has decided to stay up late. I told her not to stay with us for movies but she did it anyway.

"You've got to get up now Bunny!"

"But Dei!"

"Come on!"

She sits up and rubs her chocolate brown eyes. She opens her eyes to see me standing at her doorway. She smiles pulls the blankets off of her. And looks at her clock to see the time it's 4:00am. Apparently we need to leave early or something.

"Your clothes are on the foot of your bed there!"

"Did you lay them out Dei?"

"No Konan did!"

"Aw! Tell her I said thanks!"

"No problem Bunny!"

She laughs sweetly and jumps out of bed. We have been slowly been getting things back on track, after what happened some weeks ago. She grabs her clothes and waits for me to react. I guess I just got lost again.

"Dei! Can you at least turn around?"

"Oh my God! I-"

"You know it's okay! It's fine, just..."

"Sure... N-no problem"

I turn around and face her wall. I am pretty embarrassed now, I almost watched a girl undress, awkward. There are many photos of her and everyone in the Akatsuki. But the photo of us is in the middle. It takes me back to then, it was just us together. Sasori was never involved with us in the way he is now. I chose Chaos, but, what about him? Although I can never really tell Chaos this, something tells me she knows it. But I am still really mad at him for what happened a few weeks ago. When we took it too far. I cannot erase that, but I wish I could.

"Okay, I'm done..." She twirls around in her little Akatsuki cloak, it's really big on her but it's cute.

"You look great! Pretty cute Bunny!"

"Well, not really... I feel weird in this thing..."

"You will get used to it, I'm sure you'll adjust!"

"Thanks for those encouraging words..."

"It's my job to make sure the girl I love is happy!"

"That's so sweet! Thanks!"

She stares into my eyes with a little sweet smile on her face, I smirk and grab her little hand. It's a perfect fit in mine; it's soft too. I grab the door handle and twist it slightly, a little hesitated. I don't want to lose her on this mission, I couldn't stand it if she got hurt out there, but I guess that is the commitment she made. We both walk out of her room and into the front living room where everyone is gathered around. We take a seat next to Sasori on the couch and wait to hear the news.

"Alright, this is going to be dangerous..."

"What's going on?"

"Orochimaru is out for the Akatsuki and we have left him hanging for too long..." Orochimaru? But he isn't an enemy...

"Hold on! I thought Orochimaru wasn't an enemy!" Why is Orochimaru after the Akatsuki? He isn't supposed to be an enemy!

"He wasn't, but he's after something we have that he hasn't got!"

"And what would that be?"

"Well for one we have a new recruit... Orochimaru is looking for someone who hasn't developed a sort of trait, like for example..."

"What Pein is trying to say is that Chaos hasn't discovered a secret power or an ability yet and Orochimaru is looking to mess with her the same way he did to Sasuke... So it's important that we don't let her get too close to him..."

"He's after me? But, why would anyone want me? I'm too weak..." Chaos looks a little nervous

"Don't talk that way Chaos, and he isn't going to get his hands on you!" Naruto shouts with pure enthusiasm, it's not _that_ easy Naruto...

"He's also after the Uchiha brothers, he plans to wipe out the Akatsuki by taking advantage of us and then to exploit us..."

"When he does that he will take what we have and start a new organization that will exploit the Akatsuki's darkest secrets"

"But he will also make sure that the Uchiha's involvement is unstated, so that he can continue to manipulate with their clan's abilities..."

"Keep in mind everyone that we are a secret organization, if word of us gets out we could be in strife..."

I was a little bit confused, if we are all dead then what is the point? Why should we worry about our exploitation if we are all going to die?

"Now many of you are probably wondering why being exploited is a big deal if we are dead..." Took the words out of my mouth.

"Well, if we are exploited then Orochimaru will be rewarded, then he will take advantage of other-"

"But none of us usually give a shit about other people!" Kisame had a point there...

"That may be, but if Orochimaru is awarded, then our world's current state will come to an end, I don't plan on dying just yet..."

"So now we need to split up the teams, some of us are being transported to Korea and others Vietnam..."

"Why do we have to go to different countries?"

"Orochimaru is currently taking residence in Vietnam, we also have to collect Itachi from Korea..."

I turned to Chaos who was looking a little uneasy about all of this, after the incident that happened between Chaos and her sister, I don't think Chaos plans to go to Korea, I think she would rather go to Vietnam, even though she could most likely die.

"Alright, group A, you are going to Vietnam to assassinate Orochi-"

"Who is in group A? Tobi needs to know these things!" Tobi interrupts Konan's train of thoughts, we decided to give this guy another chance but that also means we need to keep an eye on him, he is an Uchiha too...

"Tobi, you aren't in group A..."

"Then who is?"

"Deidara, Sasori, Naruto, Yue, Chaos and I will tag along too..." So Konan is coming with us now? Okay then...

"Alright, everyone else is in group B, we will go to Korea to pick up Itachi..."

"Transport has been arranged, everyone will go their ways now"

It took us around thirty minutes to travel to the airport, we were going to two separate airports and we took the shorter route. By the time we got on the plane we were all very anxious. Especially Chaos, she was very worried about what was going to happen over in Vietnam. I am now currently sitting in the first class section of the plane, we were able to book a private flight because of the money we have, but somehow this frightened Chaos. She is currently resting her head on my shoulder, worrying about the mission.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just worried..."

"You don't need to be worried, we will keep you safe, I promise..."

"Thank you..."

Suddenly we see the signal that tells us to fasten our seatbelts for landing. Chaos looks at me with a worried expression, all I can do is put my arm around her until we land. I look out the window of the plane and watch as we reach the ground. It's time to go, but we aren't looking forward to it. Chaos slowly gets out of her seat and just stands there.

"Chaos everything will be fine, just stay close to me and it will be okay!"

"Alright... It's just so worrying..."

"I know, but you don't have to do anything if you don't want to..."

"No, its time I grow up and learn to do things myself, don't try to protect me, I can do it!"

She puts on a smile to reassure me, I don't think she is that confident, but I have to let her go...

**Sasori's POV**

We have been walking for hours looking for Orochimaru's hideout, we haven't found it just yet but it's only a matter of time before we do. I am walking with Deidara; we are supposed to be the ones to kill him while Chaos, Yue, Konan and Naruto watch our backs. They are our backups. I had to sit with Naruto on the plane ride, which was cool because he and I haven't had a full conversation in a while. Naruto and I aren't very close but since he is Chaos' family it's the only reason how I know him. Deidara and I are growing tired and hungry, but this is no time for snacks. I look over to Deidara, who looks a little restless. Having to leave Chaos behind, once again, he is tense about the situation. I don't understand why he would propose to her if he has some sort of weird connection with me, why would he do that? If he isn't sure then wait until he is sure...

"Sasori can you see any sort of sign anywhere?"

"We aren't in a nature park Deidara, we are in the woods..."

"Can you just shut the fuck up? I am really stressed out right now!"

"Yeah I can tell! Calm down!"

"Telling me to calm down is like telling me to stop breathing!"

"Relax! Chaos isn't going to get hurt, she will be fine, she's sixteen Deidara she can look after herself!"

"Well what if she can't? What if she does get hurt?"

"She's a big girl Deidara, let her grow up a bit..."

"That isn't what I mean, what if she ends up seeing someone else get hurt, and she won't want to fight anymore..."

"She will get over that hurdle when the time comes, now, let's carry on!"

Deidara nods and continues moving forward, I smile a little; knowing that I just helped him makes me feel accomplished. Maybe now I can see his famous Katsu attack in action. We keep moving for another fifteen minutes until Deidara stops randomly.

"Deidara?"

"Sh! I can hear something, can't you?"

I try stopping for a moment and listening, I don't hear anything at all really. Deidara must be in his nut-case state. But then out of the blue we hear a sort of yelling; I think it could be something to do with Orochimaru, well, what else could it be anyway?

"Be careful Deidara..."

"You too..."

We start running to the northeast direction, where we heard the scream come from. As I am running I notice something, this could be a set up. But I don't want to tell Deidara unless I am wrong or we could loose him, and besides, Chaos will probably find him too. Deidara goes a little further than I do and stops under a giant tree.

"Deidara... hah... What is it?"

"It's a body Sasori..."

"Whose body is it?"

"I think it might be someone he has hired to watch his place..." The body is wearing a mask over its face; it would be rude to remove it...

"Well what does he have on him?"

"He seems to have a map of some sort hanging out of his pocket, it might lead us to where Orochimaru is hiding!"

Deidara grabs the map from the body and opens it, revealing its contents. But it's not a map; it's instead a message. Deidara looks a little shaky while reading it, but because my curiosity got the best of me I read it. It said.

_You lost, that little Chaos girl is mine now, if you want her back I suggest you start listening for screaming, this will be fun._

Deidara looks shocked, and before he could even think or before I could even say anything, he starts running as if his life, or in this case, Chaos' life depended on it. I sigh and run after him before he does anything stupid. I haven't seen him this dangerous since he beat me up for somehow, ruining their relationship. Deidara stops in an open field and gets a Katsu attack ready. We spend a few minutes waiting for something, a sign. Deidara starts walking around looking for anyone who might be watching us. He looks very scared for some reason, I don't know if he has ever been afraid of anything, but this time is different. It's also very quiet; the only thing I can hear is my breathing and Deidara's.

"Found you!"

I jump a little; I didn't expect that in such a quiet area. Deidara dashes off into the direction of the scream, I groan and shortly follow him, how long will this chase take us? Deidara signals me to stop running, we reached the area that the cry came from but there was no sign of anything. I don't know if Orochimaru is trying to mess with us or not, but he picked the wrong people to fuck around with. It's quiet again; Deidara is frantically looking for anyone nearby. But nothing was seen, or heard.

"Huaaaaah~!"

I jump again, but instead of running, Deidara just stood there. He didn't even move. He knew somehow. He knew that was Chaos. Deidara looks over to me in disbelief.

"Sasori..."

"Yeah Deidara?"

"Will you help me find her? I can't live without either of you; I need her Sasori... But I need you to find her with me... As I need you too"

I am a little confused as to how this was going to work, i don't know what Deidara is trying to tell me but I know where his heart lies. I nod and he signals me. We both run as fast as we can to find Chaos, before it's too late.

"Sasori! Take the left direction, I will go right!"

"Got it! Be safe Deidara!"

"I will!"

I nod at him and race as fast as I can to try and find someone. It was probably going to be a bad idea to leave Deidara alone, but what choice did I have but to follow what he says? I find an open area with grass and many little flowers everywhere, it looks rather nice. As I look around however, I see a little body lying near the stream that was nearby. I ran over to its direction and I was horrified at what I saw.

Chaos had been stabbed; and the kunai was still in her stomach.

I looked down on her, she was breathing, but on the verge of a coma. I looked into the distance to see Konan running over to me, she looks really upset, running frantically. She calls out my name and Chaos' name over and over, but I was in a state of panic and Chaos couldn't find enough strength to talk. She eventually catches up to us and frantically, tries to wake Chaos up.

"Chaos? Chaos! CHAOS!"

Konan starts crying out her name, eventually screaming out. Konan starts rummaging through her bag and crying as if she was dead. I try calling out to Deidara but I can't hear any response. Eventually Yue and Naruto catch up with us too. Naruto and Yue just stand there, shocked and confused. I don't know how it happened but I know that Deidara isn't going to be too happy with Orochimaru. But out of nowhere, I see the man with blonde hair walk slowly over to us. I think he knows. He gets closer and closer to us. Eventually reaching us, he looks down on Chaos' body and shakes. He crouches down and puts his hand on her neck, checking her pulse. She is still alive, but only just. Deidara's eyes start to water a little, as do mine. I treat Chaos like my best friend in a way, seeing her body on the ground makes me want to trade my life for hers. But suddenly her body disappears and is replace, with a log.

"You all lost the game..."

We all turn around to see Chaos' body on Orochimaru's shoulders, looks like it was a set up to get us to gather together. In the end, we did lose to him; and if we don't act sooner we will lose Chaos too.

**Deidara's POV**

I was in a state of pure rage and un-controllable fury. I was so angry and upset that I was about ready to blow up the whole forest. Orochimaru looks at me with a somewhat playful expression, I cannot control my rage any longer.

"You. Absolute. Fucking. Bastard!"

"Now Deidara, don't get so furious because your 'love' just got pulverized by me!"

"BITE ME OROCHIMARU! HAND HER OVER!"

"And why should I do that? Give up my prized possession to you-"

"She isn't a trophy, or a figure to collect, she is a human being! Let her go!" Konan was furious for sure.

"Hello there, how are things with you right now Konan?"

"Not so good considering you have my best friend on your shoulders!"

"Well she isn't dead! Yet-"

"NO! THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU DIE HERE!"

Naruto uses his shadow replication technique and prepares himself for one ugly fight. Yue prepares herself for battle too. The two of them run in and try to get to Orochimaru, but he takes them out almost instantly. Yue and Naruto lay weakly on the ground. It's now up to Konan, Sasori and I to deal with him before he gets the chance to take out Chaos. Orochimaru winks at us and throws Chaos' body onto the ground. Konan rushes over to her body and tries to wake her up. Sasori tries to attack as well but Orochimaru summons a snake. Sasori is immediately trapped in it; Orochimaru is too fast. Now is my chance. I prepare my Katsu attacks ready and they get up and close with Orochimaru, he will suffer for all the trouble he caused.

"Kats-"

"No Deidara! Stop it!"

"Give me one good reason Orochimaru!"

"Because look at her body! You aren't all that good at your aim now are you?"

I turned to Chaos' body; one of my Katsu attacks had fallen on her. Without thinking clearly about turning around, Orochimaru came behind me and stabbed me in the neck with a kunai. I could feel the cold blade slice it's way into my neck. Everything grew cold and painful. I fell to the ground and placed my hand on the wound, it was bleeding heavily.

"Never let your feelings get the best of you Deidara, that was a very foolish mistake..."

I looked up at him in utter disgust, why did he want her so badly? Why did he torment me in this way?

"In the end Deidara, you are weak, and you always will be..."

I look around to my friends, all hurt and in pain and terror, and I let that happen.

"You were fun to play around with, but now, it's time for you to leave..."

I look to Chaos' body, almost lifeless; I let that happen to her, I don't deserve to live anymore anyway.

"You are pathetic, you will suffer in hell, she never loved you either, and hopefully you remember that as you burn in-"

Orochimaru stops his words for some reason, and he looks to his legs. I start to see frost of sorts go up Orochimaru's leg, Orochimaru starts having a spasm of sorts. He screams in pain and suffering. The frost covers his whole body and throws him around. The sight was very frightening to say the least. Orochimaru is thrown into the air and thrown back down like a ragdoll. The frost disappears however and he stands there as if nothing happened. Orochimaru starts to laugh, like a maniac in a ward. But then, out of the blue, a frozen blade is pierced through his chest and head. The blood gushes from his head and he falls to the ground. His body grows cold, and lifeless. Before I pass out from exhaustion I see a body that resembled Chaos. Her eyes were glowing at an icy-blue tone and there were snowflakes falling around her. So, she found her strength? I am glad. But it's not any longer before I pass out; and everything goes black.

**Chaos' POV**

I awaken to find myself in a soft bed, where exactly was I? I wasn't too sure at first. I looked around to see my surroundings; I was in a hospital ward. I could see flowers in a vase next to me. The room was white, clean; but yet it was empty. I am too weak to bring my body up so I just lay there, hoping someone would notice and explain where I was. I remember passing out at one stage, when Orochimaru attacked me. But everything else was a blur. I started to gain my sense of hearing back and I could hear yelling of sorts, I couldn't work out who it was but whoever they were, I think they wanted to get inside.

"Let me in!" Who was that yelling? My hearing started coming back to me a little more.

"Let me in there! Please! I need her! We need her!" It sounded like Konan; so she was here too?

"No! It is impossible to let anyone in here as of now! She is still asleep! Let her rest, you can see her tomorrow!"

Tomorrow? But I needed someone to talk to now! My eyes started to water a little, I couldn't work out if it was from crying or being tired. But I did feel rather lonely. I wanted to see Deidara, just be next to him at least.

"Please I beg! I need to see her!" This time it was Yue calling out. Did everyone get hurt or something?

"I will check on her, but only one may be permitted! Choose among yourselves!"

"That isn't fair! Just let us all in there!" This time Naruto was calling out impatiently.

"I will check on her! Just all of you wait!"

The man in the black jacket walks in to check on me. He's tall, brown hair and red marks on his cheeks.

"How you feeling kiddo?"

"You, actually look rather familiar..."

"Don't you recognize me?" I was a little confused at first, but then I knew who it was.

"K-Kiba?" I haven't seen Kiba in ages; he was my best friend as a kid!

"Hey there squirt! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, are you a doctor now Kiba?"

"No, but I volunteered today with Akamaru, but he's outside sniffing around..."

"Alright then, may I see them please? I am rather lonely!"

"Is there anyone in particular that you want to see?"

"May I see Deidara?"

"I am sorry but as I understand it, he is currently taking surgery, you will have to see him la-"

"What! N-no! What happened?"

"He tried to stop Orochimaru, but he was stabbed in the neck..."

"N-no! That c-can't be!"

"Sorry kiddo, he won't wake up for a while..."

"No p-please! Let me see him! I beg of you!"

"I'm sorry but its not allowed! You will have to wait until tomorrow..."

I bury my face into my hands and wipe the tears away from my eyes. I can't look weak here; I look weak as it is.

"I promised I could do it on my own, but I didn't keep it..."

Kiba looks at me with sorrow, not that it helps very much; I don't want to be felt sorry for.

"Why am I so weak? I hate what I am-"

"Chaos, as I understand it, you actually killed Orochimaru..."

"I... What did you say?"

"You did it on your own, you found an ability of sorts, Sasori said you froze him and stabbed him with an iced blade!"

"I couldn't have done that! I don't remember it!"

"Well I am proud of you for doing it squirt! It's good to see you have grown up!"

Kiba gives me an encouraging smile, I smile back at him, I missed him a lot to be honest. I hope he comes home with us.

"Where am I exactly?"

"You are still in Vietnam, I came out here for my break actually!"

"Oh..."

"Is there anything else I can do besides try to comfort you and fail squirt?"

"No, I just really want to see him... Deidara I mean..."

"Don't worry, you'll see him soon..."

Suddenly I hear a man calling out Kiba's name from behind the door. He smiles and heads over to the door.

"I have to go help out Deidara, he has woken up by the sounds of things!"

"R-really? Please let me go too!"

"Are you sure?"

"Can you help me up please?"

"Sure, your wounds didn't need stitching up so you should be alright!"

"They didn't?"

"No, they had healed up mostly when you were brought here, I guess the ability you carry is good for healing, as well as killing!"

"Yeah, I guess so!"

Kiba lends me his hand and helps me out of my bed. He puts some slippers on my feet for me, he always was quite nice to girls. He opens the door and I walk out to Konan, Naruto, Yue and Sasori. Konan races into my arms and breaks down.

"I thought you were dead!"

"Sh! It's okay! I'm fine now!"

"We thought we lost you Chaos!"

"I promise not to let anyone hurt you again! As your cousin!"

"In the end, she saved herself, as well as Deidara..."

"Not really, I don't even remember it all that well..."

I look down the hall to see the room that Deidara went into, I walked as quickly as I could to the door and looked through the glass. I could see him sleeping peacefully in his bed, I didn't want to wake him up but I also wanted to talk to him. Sasori soon followed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, they said we could go in to see him..."

"But why didn't they let you see me?"

"You were in a coma, he passed out..."

"Oh..."

"Come on, let's go in there!"

"Yeah..."

Sasori opened the door and let me walk in first, as I walked over to him I started getting a little nervous. I was just hoping not to wake him up. He was out cold, I hate seeing him hurt.

"Is he alright?"

"I think so..."

"Hey Chaos..."

"Yeah?"

"I have something to confess..."

"What is it Sasori?"

"I'm not 17..."

"What? Then how old are you?"

"...Older than he is..."

"Really? You don't look it!"

"Well, I just needed to tell you..."

"Why did you have to tell me that?"

"Because I was his master..."

"Wait, what?"

"I am being serious..."

"Ha-ha! So you were the Senpai all along? Well played Sasori!"

"Well... yeah I guess so..."

"So why did you hide your age from him?"

"Because, I didn't want people to think it was weird for us to..."

"Hey now! It's in the past!"

"Well..."

"Oh, do you still like him?"

"...Sort of..."

"Oh Sasori! It's okay, really..."

"What? But you two are getting engaged!"

"Well we better buy a second ring then!"

"Chaos, don't do that! Imagine what people would say about us!"

"They don't have to know!"

"Are you sure you want to go through with that?"

"Absolutely! It's wrong for me to separate you!"

"Th-thank you! Just don't mention my age or anything..."

"All good! I'll be quiet!"

"Thank you, you just did something really big Chaos, you shouldn't have..."

"I care about my boys!"

Sasori and I laugh a little, I look back to Deidara and get the funniest idea. I climb on his bed and snuggle next to him.

"What on earth are you doing there?"

"I want to surprise him for when he wakes up!"

"Clever little rabbit, well, I'll just sit over here until he wakes up..."

I rest my eyes for a while but then I fall asleep next to him. In a few hours time Deidara awakes, but I am still asleep next to him.

"Uhh... Where am I-"

Deidara looks to the side to find me sleeping next to his body.

"What the-"

"Nnnng, Dei?"

"C-Chaos! W-what are you doing here?"

"I waited for you to get up silly!"

I stare into his soft blue eyes, and inside my heart skips a beat a little bit. It's these things that make my heart sing.

"I thought I lost you!"

"Me too!"

He pulls me closer to him and I melt in his arms. I missed being this close to him again, but I guess Sasori and I need to tell him our master plan of romance.

"Hey Dei!"

"Yeah Bunny?"

"Sasori and I got a great idea!"

"What is it?"

"We will marry, but you and Sasori don't have to separate!"

"What! Chaos I thought you-"

"I had given it some thought for a while, I care about you two and it would be wrong to have to separate you!"

"I just can't do that to you!"

"Deidara, it was her decision to begin with!"

Deidara turns around to find Sasori sitting in the chair next to his bed, Deidara smiles and Sasori smirks right back at him.

"So guys, what now?"

"We wait for whatever comes next!"

Deidara turns back around to me again and pulls me closer to him. He puts his nervous lips against mine again, now I know that everything is okay now. Because my boys are happy

**_Two years later_**

"Okay guys! I booked the tickets! Let's all get ready to pack!" Konan shouts enthusiastically

"Konan why are we having your wedding in Hawaii?" Lia says that as if she isn't all that excited about it.

"Because I said so! Now come on guys!"

I have already packed but Deidara, being the lazy bum he is, still hasn't. I decided to help him get all his stuff together, because I am the only one in this house who will help him do it. Right now I am in his room sorting out his clothes in the basket as he throws them all on the bed for me to sort out, he's a lazy idiot, a cute one, but still an idiot.

"Okay that should be it! I just grab some boxers out of the drawer!"

"You have so much stuff Deidara! You need to throw some stuff out, or at least donate them to Tobi or something!"

"That idiotic orange Lollipop is not getting my clothes!"

"How about Hidan?"

"No way! I am not letting that fucking idiot take my stuff!"

"Then how about Sasori?"

"... Okay sure... Here! I got some boxers here!"

He throws them on the bed and I pick them up. I start going a little red; I didn't expect to have to touch where... 'That' has been...

"Oh? Is someone getting a little sexual tension over there?" He starts walking over to me.

"N-no! What are you t-talking about?"

"Well one day you might be able to see them off again..." Deidara smirks at me and bites my ear

"Kyaaaah!" I think my face went even redder...

"It's fun to tease you Bunny!"

"No it's not! Here, I'll throw them in the bag now stop harassing me!"

"Alright then!"

He kisses my cheeks, still glowing bright red and zips up the bag. I just can't help but laugh it off. He drags it off the bed and takes it to the living room where everyone else's stuff is.

"You excited to have a room with Sasori and I?"

"Yeah! It should be fun!"

It takes a while before everyone gets sorted, it took longer for Tobi to get ready than anyone else really... As we all walk out the door I look back on my experiences I have had so far in the Akatsuki, some bad, but some good!

"Ready Bunny?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

I grab Deidara's hand and walk out the door with everyone, I was worried about joining the organization at first, but now I know I have nothing to fear. Why is that? I know I can feel safe here, because I am surrounded by Red Clouds.

**THE END**

_I am so extremely sorry for such a LONG chapter! 3: Gomen!_

_Anyway! I feel like writing a sequel to this so fuck it, l will do this shit! :D_

_This might not be my most successful Fiction, but I enjoy writing this for my friend, who seems to like it! :)_

_Well anyway! I am glad I finished this, giving me time to work on my other Fan Fiction! :P_

_I hope whoever read this liked it! :D_

_I will also be updating everyone's personalities in the next one! :P_

_Thanks for reading! ~ 3_


End file.
